Travels of a Hollow
by snakeboy33
Summary: Lelouch thought he died with no regrets.  He was wrong.  And now, he has become a hollow.  Now he must learn to go against his own principles, where the strong, must devour the weak.  Might include Lelouch x Kallen at some point.
1. Death and Return

Death and Return

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I felt the sword pierce through my heart. I gasped for air, as I held limp.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku hissed under his mask.

"The punishment for what you done shall be this then," I said weakly as I smiled, I then slouched forward, leaning on myself for support, holding my wound," You shall live on, always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice." I then rose my blood covered hand, and touched the side of the Zero helmet.

"You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the sake of the world, for eternity," I whispered.

"This Geass, I do so solemnly accept!" Suzaku said firmly, as his last words sunk into me. I smiled, but it briefly dropped as I felt the blade being pulled out of my chest. Now I figured that I might as well make it seem like I'm not weak, so I took two weak steps forward, before I collapsed onto the ramp, and fell down, landing at Nunnally's level. I was still smiling.

"Lelouch…" I heard my beloved sister say," Are you…" She touched my hand. The warmth of that hand filled me quickly. I kept smiling. Nunnally gasped, as she seemed to understand everything at that moment, and that was fine by me.

"You mean… Everything you did up until now…" she stuttered, as I saw tears began to well in her eyes with my fading vision. She clasped my hand with both of hers, and brought it up to her face.

"Oh big brother, I love you," she whimpered. Those three words. "I love you". Those three words never made me so happy in my entire life. I smiled as I looked up.

"Yes… I…," I said. My entire life flashed before me. Shirley's death, the time I shot Euphie, the time I cast my first Geass, the formation of the Black Knights, and finally my biggest regret, the kiss Kallen gave me.

"I destroyed… the world…. and created…," I felt the life leaving me, as I spoke my last words," a new." My eyes closed, as my life came to its conclusion. It felt like a chain that had connected me to life had just been severed.

Suddenly, the pain left, as I felt the impulse to open my eyes. I looked around, I saw Nunnally crying over my body. Wait! My body!

"Lelouch the demon is dead!" I heard Cornelia's voice yell," Free his prisoners!" I saw her lead a group of people out. Citizens charged to the street, as they went to free my "enemies".

"This isn't good!" Jeremiah said," Everybody retreat!"

I sat up, as I looked around, the Britannian forces were retreating. I looked at the prisoners. Most of them were being freed, and my eyes landed on Kallen's face. She was crying. I then turned to Nunnally.

"Its unfair," she whimpered," All I ever wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you!" She then grasped my body.

"How can look forward to the future without?" she whimpered, as she began crying into my bloodied chest.

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" the people started chanting. I stood up, surprised that I could. Apparently no one could see me. I looked at my hands, and noticed they were nearly transparent. While looking at them, I noticed something on my chest. It was a chain of sorts.

I fingered it. It felt solid enough, and it was attached right to where my heart was. Where Suzaku stabbed me.

I opted to leave. I just walked forward, people going through me as they ran. I continued walking, till I was in a dark alley. Fitting for what I probably was.

"I'm a spirit," I settled on. I was wearing my emperor's outfit, which fittingly didn't have any blood. What now? I was a ghost. Should I go haunt people? Maybe get back at some guys at Ashford who once pranked me? Use my ghost status to try and settle things with the Black Knights?

That was when the thought of the Black Knights struck me, and it struck me hard. I never made peace with any of them. They would forever know me as the demon who forced people to obey at gunpoint. The man who was a tyrannical dictator who killed anyone who dared speak out against him.

And over that all, was Kallen. I loved her, that was a fact. And I never made peace with her. She was also going to remember me as a demon, who was despicable, and cowardly. I knew that Kallen loved me as well. That kiss… At that moment, all I had wanted to do was kiss her back, and stay with her forever. But I couldn't for the sake of the world. I had forced myself to hold a stone cold face.

And Nunnally… She told me that all she wanted to do was be with me. How could I exist with the knowledge that I made my little sister cry. I figured that I didn't have tear ducts while as a spirit, because I couldn't cry myself.

I had left so many things behind. While I had paved the road for the future of the world, I had never truly made peace with some of the people closest to me. I was telling myself that I had no regrets as Suzaku was stabbing me. But I now realize that was a lie that I had told myself. I did have regrets, and it made my chest ache.

I then noticed that it was aching a lot. In fact, it was really hurting. I looked down, and what I saw terrified me.

My chain was devouring itself. It seriously like a bunch of mouths eating the chain completely. I grabbed it and roared in pain. I collapsed to my knees, as the pain finally subsided. I looked at my chain. When I first saw it, it reached about knees. Now it was half that length.

"Yikes," I said out loud. I hope that nothing bad would happen if it was destroyed.

I sighed sadly, as I continued to walk sadly. I had no destination in mind. I saw people all around celebrating my death. I was sure that it was happening all over the world. Frankly, I didn't care. I was okay with dying as the villain in the eyes of the people. I figured that I deserved it, which I probably did.

My wandering took me all the way back to the main street. Suzaku, no… **Zero** was standing over the people, triumphantly. I leaned on the wall, and sighed.

I saw that my body had been moved, probably by Jeremiah or some other Britannian soldier. I saw that Kallen wasn't here, but the other Black Knights were, cheering Zero. I didn't see Nunnally anywhere.

I continued my wandering. My biggest question, was how I was going to crossover to the other side.

My thoughts were interrupted my a roar. But it wasn't the roar of any animal I had ever heard in my lifetime. It was like a howl, yet at the same time, like a bellow. I turned around, and found the culprit.

Standing there was a huge monster. It was at least 15 feet tall, had dark green skin with dark blue markings all over, and four huge arms. However, it had only tiny legs, making me wonder how it could even walk. But was unsettling, was the huge hole located in its chest, and the fact it was the same place my chain was currently. But my horror came together, when I reached its head. It had a terrifying white mask, it was like a skull. To be more detailed, it had a protruding chin, and a horn arching forward on its forehead. It had sharp teeth, and a terrifying eyes.

I was frozen in fear by the terrifying monster. Its roar, and its grab at me snapped me out of it. I dodged the grab, and tried to run. However, the fact that was still wearing my emperor's outfit, and the fact I wasn't athletic were huge drawbacks. The monster was fortunately, slow, and it managed to keep up at a steady pace. I noticed that it was using it arms to move, instead of its feet.

I was wondering why other people weren't panicking, but I figured that they couldn't see these monsters either. That stopped when a the monster swiped on of its massive claws across a building, leaving a huge gash, that caused people to run in panic.

I was praying that this monster would lose its energy before I did, but it was a laughable scenario. Odds are this monster was chasing people like this all the time. I was probably just another prey item.

I then tripped, and I figured my fate was sealed. The monster grabbed me and opened its mouth to eat me.

"How can you die when you're already dead?" I roared to the sky. However, by some miracle, the monster grabbed the chain instead of my body. When it ripped back, it ripped off most of the chain. The sudden momentum caused it to drop me. It was stunned for a brief second as a piece of rubble fell on its head. I ran, and hid in an alleyway.

I held my breath, as I heard the monster sniffing around, looking for me. I saw its snout right next to the dumpster I was hiding behind. But it stopped, and leaned up. I heard it sniff the air, as though it smelled something more appetizing. It then moved off.

I sighed in relief.

I looked at my chain, and I frowned. It only had a tiny piece left. I dragged my hand across my face, wondering what to do.

Before I could think of something, I felt the pain again. The chain was eaten away again, into nothing. I then exploded. But then, I was suddenly back. Except instead of a chain, I now had a huge hole in my chest.

"Well that was weird," I said out loud. Suddenly, I felt strange. I looked at my hand, as it turned gold in coloration. Its fingers turned into claws, and black armor moved up my arm.

I screamed, as I felt myself being transformed. I grew, and grew, and grew, until I was probably taller than that monster. I felt my body change some more. Spikes burst from my back, resembling the "wings" of the Gawain. My feet grew, and changed into monstrous feet resembling the claws of the Shinkiro. I felt my chest swell to monstrous proportions.

But that was when it all came together. A strange white substance erupted on my face, as I felt it take over. I grabbed my head to try and tear it off, but nothing. I then felt it mold into a shape. Four eye holes appeared on it. But no mouthpiece.

I held still. I looked at myself. Ultimately, I looked like my old Knightmare, the Shinkiro. I touched my face with my new hands, and I felt a mask, the shape of the Shinkiro's head. My skin was now the color of coal, with golden hands, and golden spikes on my back. Along with golden toes. Save my mask, which I could tell was white.

Suddenly, I was hungry. Very hungry. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. But I needed to eat.

I then roared, the same roar of the monster that had chased me.

**Note: Now I know this sounds stupid, but it ties in with another fanfic I'm writing. Its the Bleach crossover one. **

**This idea has been really annoying me lately, and I figured it was time to take the plunge. Sorry if it seemed rushed.**

**Please review.**


	2. Hunger and Faces

Hunger and Faces

**(Lelouch's POV)**

It had been three months since I became this masked, demonic monster. During those three months, much had happened. I discovered a new realm, where more creatures like myself seemed to lurk. I managed to communicate with a couple, and what I found was that I had become what was called a Hollow. The realm was known as Hueco Mundo. Then the same Hollow tried to attack me. Why? I still don't know.

I discovered I had an unquenchable hunger for souls. I would smell them out, then catch and eat them. I discovered they tasted quite delicious. Kind of what they had the Imperial Palace, but even tastier. I hoped to spend the time I wasn't eating to look around for old faces, but I always hungry.

What surprised me was I retained some of my memories. From what I sensed, most of my Hollow brethren were mindless, and had no memory of their past. But a few were a little smarter, and I figured that It was because they might have been stronger. But I knew then back of my head, that at some point, I would become savage and mindless like the others.

I chased the souls of a man, a woman, and two young girls; a family. I wasn't not sure why I chose them to attack, but what I was sure of, was I needed to quench my hunger. I needed something to chew on. And these souls smelled so good.

The woman eventually tripped, and I reached down to pick her up. The woman cowered, as a I got ready to grab her. However, the man tried to stop my hand. He tried to push back, but I simply closed my fist around him. I brought him up to my face, or mask. I then opened my mouth. Truthfully, I didn't have a mouth hole, but a space opened when it needed to. I then bit into the man, and devoured him. As I chewed, I got a sense of his taste. It was a little tart, but all around tasty.

The rest of the family tried to run away again, but I grabbed the woman, and pinned the girls with my other hand. I opened my maw, and I got ready to swallow her as well. But I stopped, I sniffed.

"On second thought…," I said out loud, as I dropped the lady. My voice was now deep, and sinister, but my old voice could be heard under it. I then moved off, the shaking the ground as I did. I suppose that was to be expected, I was the size of the Shinkiro. Something I was originally unsettled by, but got used to, was the fact humans couldn't see me. Hear I was, a 20 foot tall beast, with a mask that was bleached white, with black skin, and golden details, and no one paid attention. Once in a while, some may of seen me, while I was chasing another soul, and they ran.

In my travels, I noticed that other Hollows had been eating humans. A couple of times, I thought of giving it a try, but just as I was about to grab one of them to eat, I was discouraged, and left.

As I sauntered off, I gave a howl, primarily as to alert other Hollows that I was coming, and they should be careful. We could all be somewhat territorial and aggressive when it came to this world, and competition over who got to eat a soul could, probably would, turn violent.

Every hollow, myself included, was unique, yet we all knew we had a common enemy: the Shinigami. They were an organization of souls who had gained strength naturally. They were strong, and skilled, yet they made us Hollows sick. They were disillusioned they were helping us by sending us to a so called "paradise", called the Soul Society. That was a laugh. The Shinigami were, bar none, or archenemies. We had a resolve, and that resolve, was to destroy the Shinigami, and feast on them. I had yet to encounter a Shinigami personally, but from what I heard from other Hollows, they were delicious, yet powerful. Rumors were, they tasted much better than a normal soul. To be more specific, kind of a sweet and sour mix.

I was forced out of my thoughts by a building in my way. I could've just walked right through it, but I figured that I shouldn't attract unwanted attention. So I went with another strategy. I jumped into the air. But instead of landing, I flew. It appeared to operate in a similar way to how Knightmares flew. I sniffed, trying to find something that might taste good. I smelled something tasty, and I flew in that direction.

But where I ultimately ended up, made me nearly want to puke that man's soul, along with a recently executed person's soul that I had for breakfast, back up.

**(Kallen's POV)**

It had been three months since Lelouch had died, and as was his final request, I had to live. I put on my academy blazer, and then put on the Guren's key. Though I didn't pilot it anymore, I liked it having it with me. I then picked up my bag, and began to walk out. But before I did, I looked at the collection of pictures on my wall. I looked Lelouch's picture. I smiled at his face.

_Well Lelouch, the world has gotten a lot better since that fateful day. _I went into the kitchen and picked out piece of toast. I then went out, but not before waving goodbye to my mother._ All the energy that was once expended on war, has now been directed towards solving hunger and poverty. _ As I hurried to school, I noticed that there was a show with Milly giving a report. Nunnally was showing up with Zero. _ As is expected, all sorts of hateful and evil deeds have been blamed on you. Maybe that's because people find it a lot easier to accuse a person with a name, rather than a piece of technology called Damocles. Perhaps that's putting it too simply, but whatever the reason the world is free of the past and its finally able to move forward into the future now. I wonder if you are laughing now how everything went according to your elaborate strategy. Nevertheless, there are still plenty of problems we have to work out for ourselves, but even so…._

I got to Ashford and into class just before the bell rang.

As school drawled along, my eyes drifted to where Lelouch used to sit, I sighed.

At lunch, I was eating alone. Suddenly, I felt what felt like a gale force blew mast, like if a Knightmare was landing. I looked around, but I didn't see anything.

As I went back to eating, I thought I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. But when I turned, nothing was there. I shrugged, and continued with my lunch.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, it was Kallen. There she sat, alone, eating her lunch. I hoped that she wasn't the soul that was here that was good to eat, I didn't want to eat her. But, she just smelled so….. delicious. I bent down, and I found myself opening my maw. It creeped closer and closer to Kallen, and I looked ready to chomp down, and devour her in an instant.

But I returned to my senses, and moved back, and not watching where I was going, I backed into a tree, knocking it down with my strength.

Now that was something I enjoyed, and quickly got used to, the fact that I was now extremely strong. When I was still alive, anyone could outpace me. Now, not even a Knightmare would stand a chance against me.

**(Kallen's POV)**

I gasped as a tree suddenly fell down without warning. Students began to cluster around it, and I soon joined.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Who knows?" a girl named Meea said," It seems like this just fell down with no warning."

It was very weird. It was a healthy tree, and there was no sign of age. And it looked like it had been completely uprooted.

I shrugged, as I began to move off. Being a former resistance fighter, I saw downed trees all the time.

"Is the school helpless without you, Lelouch?" I asked to myself, making so it was inaudible.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I froze at Kallen's mention at my name. I stared as I watched her leave.

I managed to put her out of my mind, and I turned back to the group of students around the tree I just took down. I sniffed. None of them really stood out as appetizing, so I looked for another soul to snack on.

I found one, in the form of a teenage boy, who was actually still alive. He looked lonely, and tired. I stalked up behind him, trying to keep myself out of sense. Despite my size, I was surprisingly stealthy, I managed to jump onto a building, light as a feather. I crept up on the spirit, and I reached down to snag him.

The boy obviously couldn't see me, until I used my powers to separate his body and soul.

"What the…" the boy started, as he saw me. He didn't even have time to scream.

I contemplated the taste a little. It tasted a little like calamari with some butter, and maybe a slight hint soy sauce.

"Not bad," I said, as I moved off, to find something else to snack on. I wiped some blood of my mask, and twirled my finger around my hollow hole. I smelled something that seemed like it could taste okay, and I went in that direction

**(Kallen's POV)**

I was wandering around with my free time, when I found the body.

I reported it instantly.

The reports said that the boy had no evidence of injury, and they concluded he must of died from a heart attack.

I found it kind of weird, I mean, why a kid like that just have a heart attack like that out of nowhere.

I sighed as I stared the sky. This would be bad for the school's reputation. But then again, the fact that several notable people used to be students here, it could probably hold a little ground.

I then remembered something, tonight was the party. It was a celebration arranged to celebrate Lelouch's death, and the fact that it was the 3 month anniversary of the treaty between Japan and Britannia. Personally, I did not want to go, since it made me a tad upset, but nonetheless, I figured I should.

"Oh Lelouch," I said as I stared the sky," I'm sorry."

**(Lelouch's POV)**

As I feasted on another soul, I licked the rest of the blood off of my mask. I couldn't smell anything that really stood out, so I considered going back to Hueco Mundo, maybe wander the place to get a better lay of the realm. But then I saw a TV report.

"And tonight, the celebration commemorating the death of the wicked Demon Emperor," the reporter said," will take place in the government building. The prime minister and empress of Britannia will be attending."

Suddenly, the window the TV was in was completely smashed, as well as all the other TVs. I was so angry, I felt like destroying the whole block. A celebration of my death? I felt my animal side taking over, but I couldn't fight it. I let out an enraged howl. I was going to feast tonight.

**Note: Sorry about the wait, school recently started.**

**I am taking plot suggestions.**


	3. Crashing the Party

Crashing the Party

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I thundered by way towards the complex, rage in each step. I wasn't _that_ bad. While I was pretty bad, it didn't seem right to make an entire party in celebration of my death. Whatever the reason, it was inexcusable. It was something childish, idiotic, and all around mean spirited. I was going to eat, and eat A LOT. I wondered how they would taste.

I hesitated, contemplating my emotions. I used to posses better control than this. What was happening to me?

That hesitation didn't last, as my hunger took over again. I roared as I moved forward.

I reached the complex building. I could've flown up to the top, but I wanted to conserve my energy, and flying took more of that than simply climbing. So, with that, I drove my claws into the side of the building, and began climbing up. I would've drooled, had my mask had a mouth space.

**(3rd Person)**

Kallen walked into the main hall on the top floor. She a lot of familiar faces, to her surprise, Nunnally was there, but she seemed kind of uncomfortable. She saw the majority of the Black Knights there as well.

Most of them were celebrating, and looked happy, but Todoh, however, had a disapproving look on his face. He knew that this was a dishonorable thing to do, no matter how evil Lelouch had been. Chiba was with him, but she looked happier. After Lelouch's death, they finally began their relationship.

Ohgi and Viletta were both happy socializing, along with Tamaki.

Kaguya was with Tianzi, who had Xingke behind her.

All of them were dressed in formal attire, Kallen included. She was wearing the dress she wore to Ohgi and Viletta's wedding. For some reason, she never really wanted to dress in Japanese formal attire. She wasn't sure why, it just wasn't in her range of interests. Kallen looked at the ceiling sadly. Her dream was for Lelouch and herself to be at that altar.

She saw Gino and Anya around also. Not surprisingly, Jeremiah was absent. He's loyalty and devotion of Lelouch probably caused him to be sick at the very thought of this party.

Lloyd, with Cecile standing next to him, and Rakshata were having a passive-aggressive argument over God knows what.

Kallen noticed Milly, Nina, and Rivalz around also. As well as the three girls who worked the Ikaruga's helm.

She sighed, as she looked around for Zero. She spotted him lurking in the background. Even beneath that mask, Kallen knew that Zero was incredibly displeased by all of this.

Kallen tightened her grip on her white purse, and continued walking along.

"Hey Kallen!" she heard Gino's voice. She turned to see him running up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much," Kallen answered.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"School and such."

"I heard that a student died there," Gino said, sounding worried.

"It is assumed he died of a heart attack," Kallen answered. She felt Gino slip her arm around her shoulders.

"Well," he said," Just know I'm here for you." Kallen smiled at him, but cringed internally. There was once a time that she wished for Lelouch to do that for her, and she still dreamed of it.

The party went on without a hit, for the time being.

Nobody seemed to notice that flash the feeling of shaking of the building, as the hungry "guest" of honor, continued climbing.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I reached the top floor, and I looked in through the window. I felt my rage and hunger grow as I saw all the familiar faces in there. Each one of them smelled so…. delicious. I scanned the room, looking for someone to start with. I decided to start with the guards. They didn't smell as appetizing, more like salmon, and I never had the taste for salmon. **(I just love writing about Hollows think souls taste, I'm going to be doing it a lot)**

With that, I held back my clenched fist.

**(3rd Person)**

Without warning, the window suddenly shattered. People screamed as they dove out of the way. The guards took their pose.

Kallen moved back, as Gino got in front of her. Todoh put his hand on his katana, which he kept with him at all times. Xingke flicked out one of his daggers.

"What in the hell…" Zero muttered.

The guards armed their rifles. Then, strange, enormous footprints appeared in the floor. They were long, and had two toes, along with one on the back. They resembled the Shinkiro's feet. They began appearing, as though an invisible monster was moving towards them.

Instinctively, the guards fired their guns. It seemed to hit something, and Kallen could've sworn she saw the silhouette of something humanoid, and huge. One of the guards was picked up by some invisible force. Too the people's horror, he went limp, and dropped to the ground. He was dead.

The guards continued firing, but each one was picked off one by one. The footprints continued forward, as the invisible entity continued forward.

Xingke jumped forward, and launched his dagger forward. He seemed to hit something, but the dagger just broke. He was then swatted away. The footprints continued forward, until they suddenly stopped, a few meters from the group.

Nunnally screamed as she was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Your Majesty!" Zero cried, he pulled out a gun, and tried to fire, it seemed to do nothing though. However, a shape began to fade into view, and Zero and Kallen, the only who seemed to be able to see it, gasped. They saw a colossal, demonic creature. It looked exactly like the Shinkiro, except in the lower chest, was a gaping hole. And the face was white; it was a bone mask.

It then let out a bellowing howl, that seemed to echo. Only Kallen and Zero could hear it, and it made them both want to curl into a ball, and whimper. Nunnally seemed to be able to see and hear it as well.

The others however, apparently couldn't do either. They just stared as some attempted to shoot it, though it was to no avail. The monster than looked at Nunnally, and slowly opened a space where its mouth would've been. It then reached forward, as to devour her.

Kallen and Zero would've rushed to help, but they frozen in terror.

Suddenly, the monster's arm was cut, as it let out a great shriek, dropping Nunnally. Zero managed to catch her.

As the monster grabbed its arm, a woman in a black kimono appeared. She was caring a katana in her hand. But that was when Kallen and Zero noticed her hair. It was tied back, and bright pink. The woman turned.

"Hello," Euphemia acknowledged.

**Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**I am still taking plot suggestions. This is where the story really starts, but the next is when it continues. **


	4. Heading Towards the Future

Heading Towards the Future

**Note: I was originally going to divide this into two chapters, "Under the Mask", and "Decisions" respectively. But "Under the Mask"and "Decisions" were both too short to make a full chapter out of. In this chapter, the story should really kick off.**

**(Third Person)**

"Euphie," Zero whispered. Said woman looked at Zero and Kallen, before turning to the others.

The monster roared its head off, as it grabbed its wound on the underside of its arm.

"The world is sealed within the frozen earth," Euphie chanted, holding up her hand," The people are placed with their slumber. Bakudo, 27, Kooru." **(yes, I made that up, I'm going to be doing that a lot)**

Everyone, save Kallen and Zero were frozen in place.

"What?" Kallen whispered.

"I simply put them in cryonic slumber," Euphie explained," This will give me the time to get this done." She then looked at Zero.

"Hello, Suzaku," she said. Zero gasped.

"What are you talking about!" he said quickly. Euphie gave him a serious face.

"I'm not stupid Suzaku," she said," Take off that mask." Zero sighed, as he reached up and removed his mask.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'll tell you after I finish off this Hollow," Euphie answered, as she turned back to the monster, which was apparently called a Hollow. The Hollow turned and roared. Which was strange it currently didn't have a mouth hole.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. It was Euphie.

Part of me was overjoyed to see her again. The other part of me was happy too, but not because I was happy to see her, but because she smelled absolutely delicious. Like fresh barbecue right off the grill.

But by the looks of that kimono, she wasn't normal. It fitted the description I heard from other Hollows on how Shinigami looked. On the lighter note, I could eat my first Shinigami. On the darker note, I heard that Shinigami shouldn't be underestimated. Hollows that did that, didn't stay around for their next meal.

However, I should not make myself too concerned over Euphie, I was still strong as well.

**(Third Person)**

"So, you are a Shinigami?" the Hollow said.

"It can talk?" Kallen asked.

"Of course I can talk," the Hollow hissed," And don't worry, I'll eat you in just a little while." He, or at least Suzaku and Kallen assumed it was a male from the voice, then turned to Euphie.

"But first, I'll devour this meek little Shinigami," the Hollow continued, as he it held up his hand. The fingers the fired off from the hands, in a manner resembling Slash Harkens. They shot forward at Euphie.

"Euphie!" Suzaku cried, but Euphie seemed to disappear, and reappear behind the Hollow. She brought down her katana on the Hollow's back. However, the Hollow swept around, and blocked the strike with his armored arms. He howled, as he shoved Euphie off. He then shot out all fingers, Euphie jumped, as she managed to dodge.

"Hado, 33, Shakkahō!" Euphie said, as she fired a blast of red energy from her palm. It hit the Hollow, stunning him. The Hollow shrieked, but it was otherwise unaffected.

Suzaku and Kallen stared in horror/amazement as the sight of Euphie, the small, somewhat naive girl they once knew, now fighting on par with a massive demonic entity, that no one else could even scratch.

The Hollow let out another roar, as he fired launched his fingers at Euphie again. Euphie caught them, but the Hollow then held up his other hand, and tangled Euphie in his other fingers.

"Euphie!" Suzaku cried.

"Stay back!" Euphie ordered," You are no match from him!" The Hollow laughed.

"Well," he said," I must say I'm surprised. I thought you Shinigami would be a little tougher." That voice, to the three of them, was sickeningly familiar. He then opened his maw.

"I'm sure you will taste simply delicious," he said. He reached forward.

"Euphie!" Suzaku cried. He then pulled out his sword, jumped up, and tried to stab the Hollow in the neck.

The tip of the blade, harmlessly broke off.

The Hollow looked at Suzaku. He then held up his hand, and held up his fist, and crushed Suzaku. Kallen screamed, when she saw Suzaku lying there, dead.

"And now it is your turn," the Hollow said, as he held up his free arm, and before Kallen could react, did a chop to her side.

**(Kallen's POV)**

The moment that hand collided with my body, I felt like my entire torso was just being chopped in half.

I could hear my spine snap like a twig, the sound of my splintering ribs. Each one of my bones was completely destroyed. I looked at the Hollow.

"Le….. louch….," I whispered, as I died.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

Did I just kill Kallen? And Suzaku?

I looked at my fist, which was now stained with blood.

I was shocked, proud, scared, and confused, all at the same time.

What was I becoming….

**(Third Person POV)**

Both Kallen and Suzaku suddenly opened their eyes. They looked around.

"What just…." Suzaku began.

They then both noticed their bodies, they beaten, and dead bodies. They also noticed the chains on their chests.

"We're dead," Kallen whispered.

They looked up, as the Hollow was staring at them.

"Now, I can devour you," he hissed.

"Emerge, Shainingu Chou (Shining Butterfly)!" Euphie cried, as she held up her katana. There was a flash of rainbow light. Kallen and Suzaku had to cover their eyes. The Hollow let out a roar. When the light faded, they noticed he was missing his entire right hand.

The two then noticed that Euphie's sword was different. For starters, it wasn't a sword anymore, it was a now a perfectly curved, crescent moon sickle. Euphie held it firmly.

"What do you think of my Zanpakuto?" she asked.

"Zanpakuto?" Kallen echoed.

The Hollow growled as it let out a might howl.

"I'll smite you no matter what!" he roared. The Hollow charged at full force, holding up his claws.

"Niji Shuuketsu (Rainbow Conclusion)," Euphie said slowly, as she swung her sickle, sending an arc of rainbow energy. Energy that struck the Hollow clean in the head. A crack appeared in its mask, as it shattered. The Hollow fell back, and collapsed, facedown.

Euphie panted, as she sealed her sword, and sheathed it.

She looked at Kallen and Suzaku.

"Sorry about this," she said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Suzaku and Kallen yelled at the same time. Euphie sighed, as she approached them.

"After the Konsō I'll show you," Euphie said, as she approached the two, with the hilt of her sword held up.

Suddenly, the Hollow stirred.

"Seems like its still not down!" Euphie hissed, as she suddenly turned her attention, and put her hand on her sword's hilt.

The Hollow screamed, as it reared up, grabbing its head. It then turned to face them.

Euphie, Suzaku, and Kallen's eyes all widened. They saw Lelouch's face.

The mask was partly shattered, right down the middle. Lelouch's face was screaming, as though he was in pain.

"Impossible," Euphie murmured.

"Help me!" Lelouch cried, as he grabbed onto his head.

"Lelouch," Kallen murmured.

Lelouch then roared, as a black void opened, which he dove into.

"What the…" Suzaku muttered in horror.

"Like I said," Euphie continued, as she tapped Suzaku and Kallen on the forehead with the hilt of her sword," I'll show you after the Konsō."

Kallen and Suzaku then sunk into the ground, into the afterlife.

Euphie snapped her fingers, as she released the Kido spell, before returning to the Soul Society.

"What just happened?" Ohgi stuttered as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Did terrorists just attack?" Viletta asked.

"Probably," Todoh said," I wouldn't be surprised if some loyal…" Then he noticed Kallen and Suzaku's bodies.

"Kozuki!" he cried.

"Kallen!" Ohgi echoed, as the two ran over.

"Its Suzaku!" Kaguya said as she looked at the other body.

"But he was supposed to be dead," Tamaki said.

"Well he is now," Chiba stated," But what about…" Todoh stood up, as tears began falling from his eyes.

"KALLEN!" Ohgi and Gino cried at the same time.

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

I roared as I grabbed my head, my mask still broken. I was in my personal hangout, a group of massive spires, which I often went when I was bored, or needed to rest.

But my mind was another things.

I cried as I flailed around.

How could I be letting myself kill all the people who were close to me? How could I be this, this… monster?

I had killed all those innocent people, those people who simply were trying to pass on to the next life. These sins far outweighed by sins as the Demon Emperor. And these deaths had no purpose. I was just being selfish.

My mask suddenly reformed. Those thoughts instantly left me.

What was I thinking? I needed those souls in order to survive.

I roared towards the sky.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person POV)**

Kallen stirred. She sat up. She was in some hospital of sorts, surrounded by machinery, Suzaku was in the bed next to her. She looked around.

She saw a woman in a black kimono and white haori with a black braid sitting by a desk. The woman looked up.

"You're awake," she said with a smile," I am Captain Retsu Unohana."

"Captain!" Euphie acknowledged as she walked in, nodding, before turning to Kallen," I'm glad to see you are awake."

"Where am I?"

"The Soul Society," Unohana answered.

"The Soul Society?"

"Think of it as the afterlife," Euphie explained.

"Afterlife," Kallen echoed," Then I wonder…"

"Kallen!" she heard a familiar voice cry. The door flung open, and Kallen saw her brother Naoto running towards her.

"Big brother!" Kallen cried, as she felt herself be scooped up in his arms.

"Careful 6th Kozuki," Unohana scolded.

"I'm sorry," Naoto said, as he let go," Its just…"

Kallen had tears in her eyes as she grabbed his hand.

"Naoto," she whispered. Naoto smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Its good to see you again, little sister," he said.

Suzaku then stirred.

"Wha…" he started.

"Suzaku!" Euphie cried, as she ran up, and threw her arms around her neck.

"8th Seat li Britannia!" Unohana scolded again. But this time, Euphie wasn't pay attention.

"Euphie!" Suzaku said, as he hugged back, smiling.

"I missed you so much!" Euphie cried.

After everyone got back together, Unohana gave Kallen and Suzaku the run down. They had been killed, and were sent to the Soul Society. It seemed they had ample Spiritual Energy, meaning they could join the Academy.

"What's the Academy?" Kallen asked.

"Where you will trained as a Shinigami," Naoto answered," I went through it as well."

"So did I!" Euphie echoed," You get trained to kill Hollows, like…" She trailed off.

"Lelouch," Kallen whispered.

"Who?" Naoto asked.

"I'll explain later," Kallen answered.

"He apparently died with regrets in his heart, it turned him into that monster," Euphie explained," If Lelouch is slain as a Hollow, he will be able to come to the Soul Society." Kallen and Suzaku looked up, hopeful.

"So, if we can kill Lelouch as a Hollow, he can come here?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes," Euphie confirmed.

"When do we start?" Kallen asked.

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

I walked through the deserts of Hueco Mundo. I was now really hungry, but I couldn't go out there with only one hand. As I held my wound, I trudged forward. I growled in frustration.

Why couldn't I beat Euphie? How could I lose?

How could I have been defeated?

I noticed another Hollow that resembled a minotaur leaning on a rock, staring at the sky. He looked over, and noticed my missing arm.

"Shinigami?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" I sneered. The Hollow laughed.

"Lighten up," he said," It will grow back. In sometime."

"What am I supposed to do till then?" I demanded," What am I supposed to eat?" The Hollow laughed again.

"You must be still new at this," he said," A Hollow can eat other Hollows." I was shocked. I never thought of cannibalization, but it did seem to make sense.

"I hear that if a Hollow eats other Hollows, they gain power." My ears perked up, or would have.

"Why are you telling me this?" I hissed.

"I'm not sure," the Hollow answered casually, as he stood up, and began to descend down into the Forest of Menos," Just keep your wits about you when your in the forest." Suddenly, I pounced, and yanked him up. I sank my teeth into his shoulders.

The other Hollow roared, as he punched me in the face.

"You bastard!" he yelled, as he hung his head down, and charged. I fired my fingers at him, tangling his head up.

The Hollow responded by yanking his head, sending me rocketing towards him. I used that momentum to my own advantage. I opened my mouth, and grabbed onto his neck.

The Hollow roared, as I drove my teeth in deeper. Eventually, he stopped kicking.

I finished eating, and I licked my chops.

"Delicious," I hissed. My hand regenerated when I gained all that energy.

I now had a desire, a firm desire. That desire, was to get stronger, much stronger. So strong, that no Shinigami would be able to defeat me. I was going to eat, and eat, and eat, until I gained all the power I needed. I was going to prove my strength.

I let out a roar to the sky, as I dug down into the Forest of Menos.

**Note: Now I had a lot of fun writing this. The Soul Society scene was a little tough though, since I wasn't sure how to rank Naoto and Euphie. I just went with my gut instinct.**

**I'm hoping to have both them, and Kallen and Suzaku climb the ranks.**

**Now, as we all probably know, it is inevitable for a Hollow, or at least one below Adjuchas or Gillian level, to become a mindless monster, with the only desire being food. Lelouch is no exception. Unless he gets into gear, he is doomed to become a mindless monster, no matter how intelligent he might be.**

**I am still taking suggestions.**

**This takes place after the Winter War.**


	5. Gaining Power

Gaining Power

_Hours turned into days, days into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years._

_In the Soul Society, Kallen and Suzaku repeatedly trained. They found out that Euphie was given her position so quickly was because she got Shainingu Chou's powers by accident. The result, a Gillian class Hollow was carved in half when Euphie couldn't control her Niji Shuuketsu. Naoto got his position quickly for the same reason. His Zanpakuto name was Kujira Shikaku (Whale Assassin). It took the form of a harpoon when released and it could summon huge torrents of water. He accidentally used this technique to destroy a massive fleet of Hollows._

_Kallen and Suzaku were diligently working on finding their own Zanpakutos. But it was easier said than done. Other Black Knights eventually died, hopefully from old age, and arrived in the Academy. Things were starting to look up, but Kallen still fought the hardest, to save Lelouch._

_In Hueco Mundo, Lelouch had eaten Hollow after Hollow with no hesitation. In the Forest of Menos, it was eat, or be eaten, no matter what it took. All Lelouch had done, was eat, nothing else. While he spent most of his time in Hueco Mundo, he also would make a couple of trips to the Human World, to eat some souls. On occasion, he would meet some Shinigami, but he would devour all of them with ease._

_Lelouch's personal goal, was to surpass all the Shinigami. Lelouch wanted to bring the stronger Hollows together, and lead them against the Soul Society. He wanted to prove his strength, and the fact that he was not weak._

_In both realms, they strove to reach their very best, if not further, to attain their goals. But with very different methods._

**(Forest of Menos)(Lelouch's POV)**

I chomped off the arm of a Hollow with a cyclops mask. He roared, it then threw a punch with his remaining arm. I dodged, and bit into that arm, ripping it off. Once he was without both of his arms, I opened my mouth, and bit into his mask, killing him instantly.

I ate him quickly, but when I was halfway through, a Hollow with a mask that looked like an angler fish struck from behind. I dodged, and elbowed him in the stomach. Stunned, he couldn't defend himself, when I fired my fingers at him at point blank range from three feet away. The sharp tips penetrated his forehead. I ripped back, pulling out all the vital structures.

After he was dead, I finished eating both him, and the Hollow I killed first. I took flight, and soared through the "trees", looking for anything that might be appetizing.

While flying, I noticed a feeding frenzy. Hollows were dropping left and right. This looked like a good place to have a meal, and to push myself.

I landed down with a boom, catching several Hollows off guard. I bit one's head off before he could even react. I then turned, and fired my fingers at another, into his neck. I quickly reeled him back in, and tore a piece of his torso off.

I was struck from behind by one Hollow. I managed to catch his mouth before he got a chance to bite me. But the force drove us both the ground. We wrestled for a little bit, before the Hollow got bitten by another Hollow, and torn off.

I quickly rose to my feet, and struck another Hollow with my fingers from behind. It pierced clean through his throat, killing it. I ate him quickly.

Suddenly, I felt my mind beginning to slip. I roared, as the world began to fade.

I was in a void, surrounded by what looked like black liquid. I was in my human form. I looked up weakly, I saw a large hole with light entering. But the black mass was beginning to swallow it up. I swam towards it. But it felt like I was swimming through sand. It took what felt like hours to reach the hole, and it was just about closed.

I shot my arm through it. However, my arm began to be swallowed back into the void.

I felt my essence beginning to fade, as did my individuality. I felt my eyes slowly begin to close, as I began to slip into the darkness. Was this the end? Was I going to slip away into nothing? The Soul Society, the Shinigami; what about all of them? I began to slide back into the darkness, as my hand was nearly swallowed.

_NO! _I thought. I shot my other hand at the hole, as I opened my eyes. I began to pry it open. I slipped both hands through it. I pulled up towards it, as my arms escaped. My head then burst into the burning light. I let out a cry, as I pulled myself through the hole.

I opened my eyes again. I was in the Forest of Menos, but I was so much bigger, and I felt different. I looked down at myself. I looked so different, it wasn't even funny. I was now enormous, nearly six stories tall. My body was completely black, with virtually no details. I looked at my arms, and I saw they were bone and white, and they had long fingernails for some reason. But my mask was different also. It was my Zero mask, except I had huge mouth on it.

I had become, a Gillian. The massive Hollow that was a lot of other Hollows smashed into one. I heard that most of the time, all the Hollows that made up the Gillian lost their individuality, but some were lucky. I guess I was one of the lucky ones.

But still, I did not have my hunger satisfied. I was still very hungry. I looked around, and noticed other Gillians lurking around. I started following them. Once I had the chance, I chomped into the shoulder of one of them, and ripped out a piece, killing it. I felt myself get even stronger as I swallowed.

I let out a roar. I was that much closer to obtaining the power that I hungered for.

**(Soul Society)(Kallen's POV)**

I was knocked back by the strike. After 20 years, I was still in the Academy. I had pretty much obtained skill all the basic Shinigami techniques, or at least could use them. Though to be honest, my Kido was kind of lame. But I couldn't graduate just yet, mostly because I had yet to even learn my Zanpakuto's name.

Rangiku Matsumoto, the Lieutenant of Squad 10, offered me a hand, with a smile. I took it, and she lifted me back.

I had been sparring with her, but she constantly was beating me.

At least I was probably doing better than Suzaku, who got stuck sparring with Kenpachi Zaraki, who was the Captain of the 11th Division, and loved brutality and fighting as much as who I presumed was his daughter. But Suzaku had the luxury of knowing his Zanpakuto's name, and its release command. Its name was Shirokishi (White Knight), and its release command was "Serve".

I had yet to know either of those things. My Zanpakuto was apparently still dormant.

Matsumoto sighed to the sky.

"I'm going to take a break," she said," You want to come?" While I was old enough to drink sake, I didn't want to.

Instead, I went to some secluded place in the academy, where I could be alone. I sat down, and leaned against the wall, I then stared at the sky.

"Lelouch," I whispered. I wondered how Lelouch was doing. I heard from Euphie that in Hueco Mundo, the realm of the Hollows, Hollows often cannibalized each other. Because of that, I was worried that Lelouch could have become another Hollows meal.

I sighed, as I stared at my Zanpakuto. My Zanpakuto wasn't a standard katana actually, it was nodachi with a guard shaped like a hand claw actually, which I was a little upset and unsettled about, but I figured complaining wouldn't make my sword any more eager to show his or herself.

I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up. It was Xingke.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, Kozuki!" he said. He was in a Shinigami uniform, having earned a position in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in the 1st Division actually sat the 3rd seat. He actually possessed dual Zanpakuto, both of which were katana with tassels on the end. On the end of the tassels were small blue orbs.

"Its fine," I answered. Xingke stood next to me.

"I'm sorry about Lelouch," he said. I sucked in my breath briefly.

"I suppose it is partly my fault," he said," I never gave him the chance to explain himself. Because of that, none of us could ever make peace with him. I guess that is the reason he died with regrets in his heart."

"Don't blame yourself," I responded," It's sort of everyone's fault." That phrase didn't make me feel better.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to make contact with your Zanpakuto?"

"I didn't actually," Xingke answered," He called for me. To gain contact with him, I listened." He decided to leave me with that, because apparently he had something to do, and the Head Captain definitely did not like waiting.

I looked at my Zanpakuto, and I just stared at it.

"I don't understand," I said out loud," Where are you?"

I opted to take out my sword. I did some practice swings, all while focusing on my Zanpakuto.

Then, I suddenly found myself in what looked like a school, like Ashford Academy. However, I was completely alone.

"At long last, I can meet you," a voice said. I looked over my shoulder. Standing a flag pole, with the flag of Japan blowing, was a tall figure. It was a male figure, who wore bright red armor, and head a red techno helmet on. But what surprised me, was his right hand. It was exactly like the Guren's.

"Are you my Zanpakuto?" I asked.

The spirit nodded. I was overjoyed. It was my sword at last. I could release, and finally give Matsumoto a good spar.

"What's your name?" I asked quickly.

"I already told you," the spirit said, as he jumped down to face me.

"No you haven't," I said confused.

"Yes I did, you already know it," he continued. He then walked past me, heading towards the school.

"Wait!" I called, grabbing his shoulder. The spirit just swatted my hand off. He didn't even speak to, or face me. He continued walking.

"Why you wont' address me?" I yelled. This time, my Zanpakuto did turn and face me.

"Just say my name," he said, before he continued walking. That got me mad. I drew my sword, and charged at him, bringing it down on his shoulder. However, the spirit held up his normal hand, and blocked the blade.

He then pushed me off. I pulled myself together, and charged at him again. However, he easily deflected my attacks. I suppose I should've expected that. I mean, he WAS the sword.

He kicked me off.

"Say my name."

"I don't know it!"

"Say it!" my Zanpakuto said, as he appeared over me. He brought down the sword. I rolled to the side, and it crash down beside me. I panted. The spirit picked me up by my collar.

"You know my name," he said, deadly calm.

"No I don't!" I yelled. The spirit threw me to the ground, and walked away. I weakly got up.

"Get back here!"

He ignored me.

"Get out," he said.

Suddenly, I found myself back in the real world. I sighed, as I sat down on a rock, staring at the sky. At least it was a start.

My sparring match with Matsumoto came around again. As always, she was kicking my ass.

As I got knocked back, I heard the voice of my Zanpakuto.

"Kallen…," it said.

I would've answered, but I was too focused trying to block the attacks.

I was back in my Inner World. But I was in what looked like the Guren. My Zanpakuto's face appeared on the screen.

"Do you want my help?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" I yelled. The spirit was probably smiling. Seven keys appeared around me, hovering in mid air.

"One of these keys is the right one," the spirit said, before disappearing. I looked around, and I spotted the Guren's key.

"That was easy," I said, as I inserted it. But it didn't do anything.

"Or not," I groaned. I grabbed a second key, and plugged it in again, but still nothing.

I tried it with all the keys, but nothing.

"There has to be something I'm missing!" I said out loud. I looked at the key slot. There was no key that could fit, then how was I supposed to find the right one. I touched the slot, and then an idea came to me. I grabbed the Guren's key, and shoved it again.

And when I did that, I channeled my spiritual energy into it. The screen's all lit up, as I surrounded by red light.

"Now, say my name!" my spirit yelled.

I opened my eyes, as I saw Matsumoto coming down.

"Surge and blast, Gosai Hasu (Red Lotus)!" I yelled. I felt my energy grow, as Matsumoto gasped and moved back. My sword then seemed to change into bright red energy, and it wrapped up my arm, till it went all the way to my elbow. When it faded, it was a silver gauntlet, just like the Guren.

I smiled, as I flexed my fingers. It was so light, it felt like my hand had nothing on it.

"Not bad," Matsumoto complimented. I responded, by thrusting my arm forward, sending a burst of energy at Mastumoto. However, the blast sent my flying back.

"Ow," I groaned. I felt my opponent's sword at my neck.

"Seems you still have to practice," Matsumoto commented, as she smiled.

**Notes: Now, the time skip since the last chapter was 20 years, and yes, Kallen and the others would remain the same, I mean, think about it.**

**Thanks to "****Saisaici - the helper".**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Suggestions are always ready to be received.**


	6. Evolving

Evolving

**Note: I'm going to go ahead and say that I have no intention on keeping Lelouch as a Gillian in this story long, not even for more than one chapter. Mostly because Gillians are the weakest class, and they don't do that much except sulk around.**

**By the way, I am really unsure about getting rid of Euphie. While I think she was annoying also, I was still saddened by her death. With that, I'm not sure if I'm actually going to kill her.**

**(Forest of Menos)(Lelouch's POV)**

I moved through the Forest of Menos, chomping up any Gillian that I came across.

For the record, they tasted terrible, like some meat that was burnt. But I couldn't stop now, if I was going to gain more power. My current goal was to become the next class of Menos, an Adjuchas. To obtain that, I needed to eat a whole crap load worth of Gillians.

Fortunately, these Gillians were about as bright as the quartz that made up the "trees" in the Forest of Menos. That meant killing and eating them was easy.

I ate as many Gillians as I could. Yet, it had been five years since I evolved into one, but nothing was happening.

As I rested, by leaning against a "tree", I tried to think of something. It would be suicide for me to go to the surface alone. The only reason I was up on the surface before was I had a place to hide. I never want beyond there. But if I could become and Adjuchas, I could travel freely throughout Hueco Mundo.

I considered by options; I had only two. One of them was to just continue eating Gillians, and just be patient. The other, was to hunt down, and eat an Adjuchas. That was probably even stupider than going up the surface. While I probably towered over just about any Adjuchas, they were much stronger than I, as a Gillian, was. If I tried to attack an Adjuchas, all I would be doing was offering myself on a silver platter. And while I didn't think Gillians tasted that good, I couldn't speak other Hollows.

I caught myself sighing. It would probably have been a very weird sight. A Gillian, the titanic monster that was feared all throughout the Soul Society, looking humbled, bored, and all around border lining on desperate.

"Hey! You big stupid Gillian!" I heard a voice. I looked down, and saw a Hollow. It basically looked like a spider centaur, with a lower body of a spider, and the upper body that was humanoid. It had four muscular arms, and a mask that looked like a spider, complete with mandibles. His body was colored dark blue with bright green markings. I could instantly tell that he was an Adjuchas.

"This here is my turf!" he yelled," Now scram before I rip you in two!" I growled, before I leaned up, and sauntered away.

I then stop, and looked back. The Adjuchas had gone to sleep on a rock. This was my perfect chance to evolve into an Adjuchas myself.

I wasn't that far away, and fortunately I had long arms. I slowly reached forward, to grab him, and then instantly gulp him down.

However, just as I was about to grab him, the Adjuchas' eyes shot open. I roared, as I grabbed my cut hand. The Adjuchas laughed.

"You think a mere Gillian can stand up to the strength of an Adjuchas?" he sneered.

I let out a roar in response. I began to turn, but I was caught across the shoulder by him again.

"I haven't had Gillian in quite sometime," the Adjuchas commented," You shall be a good refresh." He shot up, as I tried to grab at him. I was cut again. I roared as I fell back. I stood up and tried to move off.

However, the Adjuchas opened its maw to devour a piece of me. I managed to knock him away. I knew that if a Hollow devoured some of another Hollow, they could never evolve again. Because of that, I desperately tried to flee.

What was I thinking? I could never eat an Adjuchas, I just should have stuck with Gillians.

Gillians! That was it!

I fled back to a herd of Gillians, and hid among them.

The Adjuchas stopped, and looked around. I watched from the very depths of the herd. There was no way he could tell the difference between me and any other one if I kept moving with the others. This could give me the time I needed to think of a plan.

I heard one Gillian fall. The Adjuchas had begun picking them off. I knew I had to think fast.

I looked around, and tried to think of a strategy, praying to whatever deity the Hollows believed in.

For what felt like years, I heard the Adjuchas picking off Gillians one after another, coming close to me. That was when I thought of a plan.

I fired a Cero at one of the spires, for two reasons: one, to grab my enemy's attention, and two, it was part of my strategy.

"There you are!" the Adjuchas said as he launched towards me. I fired a Cero. Like I expected, he dodged, and it hit another spire directly behind him.

"You're finished!" the Adjuchas yelled. He swung his legs at me. I fired a third Cero, and this time, he had to move back to dodge. I hit a third spire.

As a finish touch, I hit a fourth one. Now, the four around him were all damaged.

"What was that about?" the Adjuchas sneered," I knew Gillians were dumber than animals, but seriously."

"I'm not," I spoke. This shocked my opponent.

"But Gillians…." he stuttered.

"Surprised?" I asked," Well don't really worry about it. You wont' be alive that much longer anyway." I fired a Cero at each one of the spires. They all hit, and the "trees" began to collapse. Before the Adjuchas could react, he was crushed underneath them.

When the dust settled, his shoulders and head were the only things visible. I loomed over him.

"Me, being beaten my a Gillian, but I am an Adjuchas!" he yelled. I reached down, and grabbed his torso.

"What are you…" he never got to finish, as I yanked. I split his body in half. I then ate the part that I had torn off.

Suddenly, I felt more strength then ever. I roared, as I felt my energy surge. I began to transform.

I shrunk, till I was the size of the Gawain. I felt my hands change, as did my feet. My robe withered away, and it revealed a large, pitch black torso, with gold edges. Spikes erupted from my back. And finally, my mask changed. It changed from my Zero mask, and into what resembled the Gawain's face.

My transformation was complete. Now, I looked exactly like the Gawain. Except for the front of my mask was white. The rest was gold and black.

I roared. I had become an Adjuchas.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed this, because it took me some time to think of a good plan for Lelouch.**

**Any suggestions? I should probably say I more or less have the future of this in mind, so for a next chapter?**


	7. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

It had been six years since my evolution.

My concern for food only grew after I became an Adjuchas. Something I somehow knew was that if an Adjuchas didn't continue devouring other Hollows, then they would revert permanently back to a Gillian, and lose all individuality.

For that reason, I was even more voracious. I decided to return to the surface, to feed. I had no intention of going back to the Human World for a while. In fact, I didn't even plan on heading to the Soul Society.

I snorted at the thought of those damn Shinigami. While I was hiding in the Forest of Menos, I saw them appear, and randomly attack Hollows, just for being Hollows. Just under their so called "duty".

I had my resolve, and that resolve was to destroy the Shinigami.

But first, I had to get stronger.

My flight abilities that I first gained as a simple Hollow had now skyrocketed **(hah hah; but seriously folks no pun intended)**. Because of that, I could now fly much further distances with less energy. I yawned. I was bored. I was currently hungry, and I could feel the other personalities quite suppressed, so I opted to explore a little.

I was currently soaring over what might have been a delta of sorts, had Hueco Mundo had any water. My mask, like my first one, didn't have a mouth hole, but it could be pried open when I needed to devour something.

One thing I was very happy about was my increase in intelligence. As a normal Hollow, my mind was basically the same as when I died, albeit, with some animalistic instincts. When I became a Gillian, my intelligence was slightly diminished, but not too badly, which I found out when I outsmarted the Adjuchas that turned me into one. But now…. It was like I was now knew some new things. When I was a human, I had both book smarts, and street smarts, but no physical smarts. However, when I was turned into an Adjuchas I now had all of those mashed into one. I felt… invincible.

While I had being a human on the mind, I scoffed at that thought. I was once so weak, nothing to work off but my mind, I had nothing physical to offer. Though after I became an Adjuchas, I was now both. I was the perfect combo of brawn and brains, the ultimate Hollow.

Currently, I had a new objective, to become a Vasto Lorde. They were the highest class of Menos, but from what I heard, I had to eat even more Hollows.

But I didn't care. All I cared about was gaining more power.

**(Soul Society)(Kallen's POV)**

It had been six years since I learned the name of Zanpakuto, Gosai Hasu.

Ohgi teased me about the "Red Lotus" part, since that was my old codename back during the Black Knight days.

During that time, I trained with Gosai Hasu continuously. Though it took sometime, I finally managed to use my sword's special ability without being blown back.

I also graduated from the Academy, but I had yet to join a squad. When it came time, I decided to do some interviews, to see which squad would be best suited. Just about all of them, I figured probably wouldn't soon forget, especially from the rumors I had heard.

_(1st Division)_

"So," the Head Captain said, as I sat on a chair opposite of his desk," Your name is Kallen Stadtfeld?"

"Yes!" I answered," But I prefer Kallen Kozuki." The Head Captain's eyes shot up.

"The name the law assigned is the name you must prefer!" he firmly said, banging his cane one the ground, taking me off guard," Without the names the law has given us, we would have no identity! No order! The names we are assigned are the names we must follow!"

I cringed internally, but I forced a smile.

"Well…" I began. Captain Yamamoto seemed to calm down.

"What kind of Zanpakuto is your's?" I mulled over that question for a moment.

"I suppose one could consider a Kido type," I answered," But some might consider it a melee type."

"Assuming it is a Kido type, what form?" Yamamoto continued.

"Fire is my guess," I answered.

"Just like myself," the Captain muttered," Well then, what is your view on the idea of law?"

"I think it depends on the kind of law you are talking about. When I was in the World of the Living…." The Head Captain waved me off.

"Yes, I know. You're whole rebellion games, what was that place called again? It has been so long; Area 11?"

"Um, sir," I said," I would really appreciate if you don't refer to Japan as Area 11. Its a little offensive. I mean, I'm Japanese." The sound of the staff hitting the floor rang out again.

"True, but you are half Britannian!" the Captain stated," You must accept your entire bloodline! By not, you are merely a child who is denial!" I shuddered.

"Well!" I said, standing up," Thank you very much! I shall contact you if I wish to apply!"

"Have a nice day," Yamamoto said, as he went back the paperwork.

_(2nd Division)_

"How is you skill in Shunpo?" Captain Soifon asked.

"Nothing special, but I'm pretty good," I said. The captain nodded, as she scribbled something down.

"Are you prepared to throw your life away if you join this squad?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Soifon hissed.

"Uh…" I stuttered," Well, I was a guerilla fighter once upon a time, so I guess the answer would be 'yes'."

"Good!" Soifon stated.

I looked around the office, and noticed it was littered with an assortment of cats.

"I take it you like cats?" I asked.

Suddenly, she loomed over me, holding her released Zanpakuto right up to my face.

"You are not allowed to look at Lady Yoruichi like that, much less talk about her!" she snapped, looking ready to kill me in a heartbeat.

"Is that my mom calling?" I said, as I didn't leave so much as I ran," I'll call you!"

_(3rd Division)_

"So, why are you interested in the 3rd Division?" Captain Kira asked.

"Well, from what I hear, its a fun, yet kind squad," I answered. Kira nodded.

"How do you take betrayal?"

Now THAT really surprised me, but I did my best to answer.

"I experienced betrayal in my life before," I said, looking down," I'm kind of used to it." Kira nodded again.

"What would say you are most skilled in?"

"Probably close and mid-range combat, that is what my Zanpakuto is best suited for."

"What squad are you most interested in?"

Now how was I going to answer that question? That would offend anyone who heard it.

"I'm not sure…" I began, though immediately, Kira began sulking.

"You don't want to join the 3rd Division, then that is fine," he said, a cloud over his head. I rest my case.

I decided to check the watch I didn't have or even own.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go!" I said.

This made Kira sulk even more.

_(4th Division)_

This was one I was more hopeful about, since Euphie was a member of this squad. I also heard that Captain Unohana was a nice woman. I had a feeling this would go well; then the interview started.

"How is your Kido?"

I immediately knew I was screwed.

"To be honest, not that good," I admitted. Unohana simply smiled.

"That is okay, I can teach you if you want?" she offered.

"Really?" I asked. Here I was, a newbie, being given an offer by a captain. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I then heard a crash.

"You idiot!" I heard a voice yell.

We walked to the door, and I opened it for the captain.

"Thank you," Unohana said, as she walked through.

We saw a member of the 11th Division standing over a 4th Division healer. The eleventh guy had bandages on.

"Why should I listen to a weakling like you?"

"Because you are not yet healed."

"Don't tell me when I'm healed!"

Unohana walked over.

"You know," she said, sweetly, but then gave an aura that could probably make Cornelia quake in her boots," You should really listen to what the healer says."

"Yes ma'm!" the fighter said, as he ran back into his room.

"Where were we?" Unohana asked, smiling at me. I backed up slowly.

"Thank you for your time, but I don't think this is for me!"

"That is fine," Unohana said kindly.

I then ran faster than I did with the 2nd Division.

_(5th Division)_

"So tell me about yourself," Captain Ichigo Kurosaki said. From what I heard, he was a former substitute, but proved himself by defeating a great enemy of the Soul Society.

"Well, I was born in Japan, but my father was Britannian," I explained," When Japan was conquered, I fought for the Japanese people." Kurosaki smiled.

"That's a good sign," he said," Following your own philosophies. It means you have a mind of your own." I smiled back.

"What inspired you to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

"Would you believe me it was to defeat a certain Hollow?"

Kurosaki rose an eyebrow.

"Some kind of vendetta?"

"No, I want to free him from being sealed as a Hollow," I explained," I was very close to him when he was still alive." Kurosaki nodded.

"That makes perfect sense," he said," You are, in a sense, saving a Hollow from themselves."

"Right!" I agreed. But internally, I wasn't sure if I really did. I mean, Hollows were basically just animals. Animals needed sustenance to survive. They were merely following the circle of life.

"So, let's continue…"

To my shock, the interview was very normal. He asked basic questions, and some more detailed ones, but nothing too personal.

Everything went topsy turvy right at the end.

"Nice talking to you, Kallen!" Kurosaki with a smile.

"Thank you Captain!" I said as I opened the door.

"Ichigo!" I heard a voice yell, as a middle aged man flew in and kicked Kurosaki in the face.

"Just ignore them," I heard someone say. To my right, was a teenage girl with long black hair.

"They do that all the time," she said.

"Shouldn't you stop them Karin?" a girl with long, sandy colored hair asked.

**(think teenage versions of Karin and Yuzu)**

"Why Yuzu?"

I opted to leave after that, but the 5th Division was a definite candidate.

_(6th Division)_

By the first question, I knew this wasn't for me.

"What is your view on the concept of order?" Captain Kuchiki asked. I gave him the same answer I gave the Head Captain.

"That isn't good enough!" Kuchiki said," We need those who uphold the law to their greatest power!"

"Well…"

"I understand you were once a freedom fighter, fighting against the concept of order," he continued.

"But…" I tried to protest.

"I think we are done here."

_(7th Division)_

Had I been less polite, I would've turned on my heels and left the moment I saw the captain. It was a fox. A freaking fox.

But I managed to digress, and sat through the interview.

"Would you call yourself devoted?" Captain Komamura asked.

"Without a doubt, sir!" I answered. The fox nodded.

"Would you willing throw away your Zanpakuto if one asked you?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"No, I am sorry," I answered. Komamura nodded.

"Very well," he answered," Who are you most loyal to?"

"The Head Captain," I answered. That was complete lie, but I needed to whole a good impression in the Seretei.

"That is good," Komamura said," Would you put your own feelings over said loyalty?"

"Yes," I answered on reflex, but it was a mistake.

If the captain was offended, he didn't show it. He simply nodded.

"If you are interested, please let me know," he said.

_(8th Division)_

"Welcome, my girl!" Captain Kyoraku greeted.

When I came in, he was lying on his desk, with only one eye open.

"Thank you!" I answered. I noticed he was looking below my eyes, and below my neck.

"I'm up here!" I said, pointing.

"Oh right! Well let's get started!"

The interview didn't last more than 5 minutes. The lieutenant began scolding the captain for acting like the way he was. I took that as an opportunity to leave.

_(9th Division)_

The first thing I noticed on the guy's face was the 69. I kept my eye on it for the whole interview.

"Would you call yourself artistic?" Captain Hisagi asked.

"I don't think so."

"Would you call yourself energetic?"

"Yes."

"Would you call yourself curious?"

"I guess."

"I'll call you."

_What just happened?_ I thought as I left, as quick as I came.

_(10th Division)_

"So," Captain Hitsugaya said," What makes you interested in this squad?"

"It seems to be one of the few normal ones," I answered.

"I take that as a compliment," Hitsugaya said," Now I am looking for guys who do their jobs? Can you give me that Kallen?"

"Definitely!"

"Then that is all I really need to know. But if you are considering joining, just be wary of Matsumoto."

"Come on Captain, that's mean!" I heard Matsumoto saying as she entered, holding a jug of sake.

"Why aren't you working?" Hitsugaya snapped, suddenly losing his cool.

I laughed at the sight.

_(11th Division)_

Just the sight of Captain Zaraki made me practically cower.

"I have only one question, can you fight?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Then you are good in my book!" Zaraki said sinisterly, with a dark smile. I whimpered internally. I then saw a pink head pop up.

"Hi!" I heard the little girl cry," I'm Yachiru, the lieutenant!"

"Um, hello," I answered. Yachiru studied me.

"I'm going to call you Jiggles #2!"

"Say what?"

_(12th Division)_

I took one look at the captain who made Lloyd look sane by comparison, and the place around me, and I made tracks.

_(13th Division)_

"I just have one piece of criteria!" Captain Ukitake said," Can you laugh?"

"Of course!" I answered. The captain smiled warmly.

"Then that is all I need," he answered," Feel free to make yourself at home. Ask me anything!"

The 13th Division was a definite candidate as well.

_(Later)_

By my ultimate decision, it was pretty easy. The 5th Division would probably suit me best.

**Note: Now I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, since I knew it would be funny.**

**Some of them were kind of hard, like the 8th Division, but it was still very fun.**


	8. Old Faces

Old "Faces"

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

I soared over the land, as the blood of my latest meal dripped down.

I was currently full, but I needed a place to rest. A hideout which I could call home for the time being.

I decided to take a break on a group of large boulders. I sat down, and used a stone to sharpen by fingers. They were very similar to slash harkens, but were much sharper. This made them good to use in combat.

I yawned, as I leaned back, and stared at the night sky. It had been so long since I saw "day", but I wasn't complaining, I currently had plenty of light. I opened a slot on both shoulders, and fired a Cero from both of them into the air. These Ceros were strange, in the fact, if I managed to hold the blast, I could use it as a stream. It was kind of like a Hadron blast, but A LOT stronger.

I then sensed something approaching. I dodged, just, a drill shot down next to me. A drill?

I looked at my assailant, and saw another Adjuchas. He looked like a combination of a machine, and a vampire. He was lavender, and gold in coloration. He had spikes on his back that resembled bat wings, but it didn't look like he could fly. He had mechanical legs, not unlike mine, but much sleeker. He also had a less bulkier body, and it seemed like armor over skin. The right arm was covered with armor, with a drill at the end. The left arm was only partly covered with armor. The mask resembled a vampire somewhat, but it had goggle-like eyes, and receiver like protrusions on the side of the head. Over the head, was a beak of sorts. That was adding to the vampire like expression on the front. Spiky, orange hair came from under the mask, since it seemed like it had openings in the back.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Do you know what Hollows treasure the most?" the Adjuchas asked. That phrase….

"Food," I stated.

"That, but what else?"

"Their lives," I offered.

"Correct!" the Adjuchas said," And those are which I shall take!"

Now I was certain over who it was. It was Luciano Bradley, the Vampire of Britannia.

I figured he became a Hollow, and no surprise he went this far.

I readied myself. This wasn't going to be easy.

**(Third Person POV)**

Jeremiah ran through the deserts of Hueco Mundo at top speeds. He was searching for his Majesty.

_Flashback_

_"Jeremiah, what are you doing?" Xingke cried, as he blocked an attack from the Britannian knight._

_"Fulfilling my loyalty!" Jeremiah responded._

_"Your loyalty is to the Soul Society!"_

_"No, my loyalty is to his Majesty Lelouch!" Jeremiah yelled back," And if the rumors are true, then I shall search the entire realm of Hueco Mundo to find him!"_

_Fortunately, Xingke was the only one who stopped Jeremiah on his way to the Soul Society's Garganta._

_It was made my the SDRI, and it was strictly off limits, but not heavily. It was an opening into Hueco Mundo, and no Shinigami was stupid enough to go in there. Hollows couldn't go in, since a current was kept flowing that prevented any Hollows from passing far._

_Xingke, however, happened to be in the area._

_Jeremiah blocked an attack from the Chinese man, and pushed him back._

_"For his Majesty!" he yelled, as he cut Xingke across the shoulder. Stunned, Xingke couldn't do anything, as Jeremiah launched himself into the Garganta._

_End Flashback_

Jeremiah had abandoned his Shinigami robes, and went back the clothes he wore while serving Lelouch in life.

"I promise, your Majesty," he muttered," I will find you, and I shall serve you!"

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I dodged a drill attack from Luciano, and dealt a punch to his stomach. This knocked the former Knight of the Round back, but didn't do much other than that. He held up his drill, and began charging a lavender Cero. I countered by charging the Cero on my right shoulder.

Our Ceros met, resulting in a huge blast of both dust, and Reitsu.

**(Third Person POV)**

Jeremiah sensed a huge spike in energy, as though to powerful Hollows were having a battle. He opted to go check it out. He put his hand on his Zanpakuto.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

When the dust cleared, Luciano launched forward, striking with his drill.

I dodged, and charged my Cero again on my left shoulder.

After I fired, he dodged, but I then fired the one on my left, catching Luciano off guard. This knocked my fellow Adjuchas back a great distance. But I knew it wasn't fatal.

I took flight, and soared in the direction he landed. It was a mistake; his drill shot up, and struck on of my wing spikes. It would heal, but it disabled my flight, causing me to fall back the ground.

Taking advantage of that, Luciano loomed over me, and got ready to bring the spinning drill.

**(Third Person POV)**

Jeremiah saw two Adjuchas fighting.

His first instinct was to let them kill one another, but he then noticed one of them looked a lot like the Gawain.

He sensed something very familiar from that Adjuchas, and he realized something.

"Your Majesty!" he yelled, as he launched forward.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

A Shinigami appeared between Luciano and I.

"I will not allow you to harm his Majesty!" the Shinigami yelled. He blocked Luciano's drill. That voice…. Could it be?

"Disturb the earth, Sekishi (Rock Warrior)!" the Shinigami roared, as he spun his Zanpakuto over hand. It transformed into a claymore of sorts, with what looked like a bayonet almost on it. The sword was silver, while the bayonet looked bronze.

He drove it into the ground, and then slashed upward, sending a wave of sand. But it was weird, in the fact that it grew as it shot forward, turning to a blade shape. It struck Luciano in the chest cutting him slightly, and knocking him back.

The Shinigami turned to face me, and bowed. It was then I realized who it was.

"Orange boy," I murmured.

"Your Majesty," Jeremiah responded, bowing his head," I have been searching for you. I have come to swear my undying allegiance to you."

"How funny?" Luciano said. We both then realized he wasn't down yet.

That was enough, I had enough of this foolishness. I stood to face him. Jeremiah readied his Zanpakuto.

Luciano struck forward, and Jeremiah got ready. However, I simply appeared before him, and caught the drill. It spun in my hands, before I squeezed. The drill was then crushed.

The main reason I was capable of that was Luciano had sustained more damage then me, meaning his power was low, while mine was still high. I supposed I had Jeremiah to thank for that.

Luciano stared at his broken weapon, before I delivered a punch to his stomach. This made the Adjuchas fall to his knees. I loomed over.

"I'm not going to kill you," I said.

"What?"

"Your Majesty?"

"I have an ultimate goal," I explained, as I rose my hand to the moon," That goal is to become a Vasto Lorde. I will rise among the other Hollows, and gain ultimate power. If you follow me, Luciano Bradley, I shall grant you the power you so desire."

Luciano stared at me in silence.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Your weapon is broken, you are injured, and my energy is currently double your own. If I wanted to kill you, you would already by dead," I explained. Luciano pondered this.

"As long as I get to kill people, I am good," Luciano said, as he bowed," I swear loyalty to you, your Majesty."

"Good," I said, with a nod," Now we have to find something to eat."

**(Soul Society)(Kallen's POV)**

I took a deep breath, and held up my sword.

"Surge and blast, Gosai Hasu," I said, as I turned my Zanpakuto into its Shikai form. I launched my radiant wave blast at a target in front of me.

As I practiced with my Zanpakuto's special ability, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kallen!" Gino said as he walked over. He joined the 5th Division as well.

"Hey Gino!" I responded.

"Practicing?" he asked.

"You know it," I answered, as I sealed by sword again. Gino twirled his Zanpakuto in his fingers, like mine, it was a nodachi, but its guard had a curve that went up resembling a scythe.

"You seem pretty intense on your training," he noted.

"I have a certain Hollow I have to eliminate, whose is probably an Adjuchas by now," I sighed. Gino shrugged. Xingke found out the truth by accident, but no one else knew.

"Hollows do have to be destroyed."

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

It had been two months since I banded together with Luciano and Jeremiah. Us Hollows had just finished a meal, and Jeremiah was eating some rations he had. He actually had to go the Soul Society forests to find food, but I provided him with access.

The others were asleep, while I was prodding the fire we had made.

I then heard something to my right. I quickly held up my armored arms.

A large spear then hit my arm. It was connected to an Adjuchas. An Adjuchas that had a mask that looked like a bird skull. But the body was bronze-colored, and looked similar to mine, except it resembled a Vincent Knightmare. The right arm was a spear.

The Adjuchas struck at me again. I dodged with ease. Apparently this Hollow didn't have much experience.

"Your Majesty!" Jeremiah as he and Luciano woke up.

"Stay back!" I ordered, and the two did exactly that.

I blocked another attack, and dealt another blow to the stomach. This knocked the Adjuchas back.

Suddenly, a red symbol that resembled the Geass symbol lit up. Before I could react, the Adjuchas was behind me. I barely had time to turn and face him, and block his attack.

"I know this style!" I stated.

The Adjuchas disappeared and reappeared behind me again. I twirled to face him, and jumped back.

"Don't play those games, Rolo," I said.

The Adjuchas froze.

"How do you…"

"It is me," I said. Rolo froze even harder.

"Could it be…" he murmured," Big brother?"

Jeremiah and Luciano both gasped.

"In the mask," I stated.

Rolo fell back.

"Is it really you?" he stuttered.

"Yes," I answered. Rolo then bowed his head to me on his knees.

"Forgive me, I could not save you from death!" he begged.

"You don't have to beg," I said calmly," You may rise, little brother." Rolo was always easy to control, and I figured he would come in handy during my mission to become a Vasto Lorde.

"Thank you, big brother, it is a pleasure to be back in your service!" Rolo said, as he stood.

"Your Majesty?" Jeremiah asked.

"Don't worry," I hissed," This is going to benefit us all."

I then took flight.

"Follow me."

I lead our new group forward.

**Note: I felt the necessity to bring Rolo, Luciano, and especially Jeremiah back on Lelouch's side.**

**Sorry if this is coming across as rushed, but there is not much for me to write with Lelouch as an Adjuchas.**

**I need some Zanpakuto suggestions for the following people:**

**Todoh**

**Gino**

**Xingke**

**Chiba**

**Anya**

**Cornelia**

**Guilford**

**Kaguya**

**Tamaki**


	9. Rise of the Lord

Rise of the Lord

_Italics equal when a voiceover is occuring_

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

It had been four years since Jeremiah, Rolo, and Luciano had all joined my cause. All of them were loyal to me, but for a myriad of reasons: Jeremiah was simply loyal, Luciano wanted to kill, and Rolo still thought of me as his big brother.

During that time, I had consumed up to 10 hollows a day, and yet, I had yet to evolve into a Vasto Lorde. There was an option that I initially considered idiotic, but was now warming up to.

"We have to eat a Vasto Lorde," I stated.

My followers looked at me like I had just taken off my mask completely.

"Forgive your Majesty, but such a thought is ridiculous," Luciano said," Do you know how powerful Vasto Lordes are? We might have the strength of three Adjuchas and one Shinigami, but that's it."

"Besides, how could we even find one?" Rolo asked.

"To answer your second question, I can actually sense one not a great distance away, they give off energy like a fire gives off heat," I explained," And to answer the first one, I have a strategy in mind."

I lead them to the place where the Vasto Lorde was. It was in a small gorge, and there they saw it.

It was short, only about six feet tall. Its torso was very humanoid, except for the claw-like extensions coming from the shoulders and going across the chest. His arms were normal, but the fingers looked strange, they were slightly bulky. The legs were normal, but the feet were three toed, two on the front, one on the back. However, each toe looked like a tentacle. The mask was the truly scary part. It was plain, only having two eyeholes, and a mouth. But the mouth was a glasgow smile.

The Vasto Lorde was staring at a fire, looking bored.

"Now here is the plan…," I whispered.

After I finished, my group dispersed.

I then soared down, and landed in front of the Vasto Lorde. He looked up.

"An Adjuchas?" he questioned.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I have to eat you," I said.

The Vasto Lorde rolled his eyes.

"Just leave before I blast you into oblivion," he sneered, though his face looked like a permanent sneer.

"That is not something I am up for," I responded. The Vasto Lorde laughed slightly.

"Do you know who are you are talking to?" he sneered.

"No," I answered flatly.

"The name is Capone," the Hollow said as he stood up," Al Capone." With that, he held up his fingers. Knives then emerged from his fingers like switchblades, with a menacing "CLICK!". He then shot towards me.

"Now!" I ordered.

"Disturb the earth, Sekishi!" Jeremiah roared, as his Zanpakuto turned into Shikai. He then drove it into the ground, and sent a cloud of dust in Capone's face.

When it settled, the opponents were gone.

"You can't hide forever," Capone sneered, as he held up one hand, and charged and fired a crimson Cero. It struck one rock, but nothing.

I was hiding in a small crevice, watching.

That was when Rolo appeared behind him, stabbing forward with his spear. Capone caught, and threw Rolo away.

That was when Luciano struck forward, aiming his drill at Capone's face. The Vasto Lorde easily dodged. He then grabbed Luciano with his feet, and threw him away.

Jeremiah swung his Zanpakuto, and sent a series of rocks at the Vasto Lorde, but Capone easily repelled them.

It was then, my plan went into motion.

_Now a Vasto Lorde will probably follow a series of motions._

Rolo fired a bronze Cero from his mask's beak. Luciano fired his lavender Cero from his drill. Jeremiah sent a curtain of rocks. Capone fired his own Cero and blew all the attacks back.

_After firing a Cero, there will a brief recoil….._

Capone was shifted slightly.

_When, that happens, Jeremiah can send one of his rock attacks from the left, at a 70 degree angle._

Jeremiah launched a huge fist of rocks at Capone.

_When that happens, the Vasto Lorde will then stop the attack in someway, probably a Cero._

Capone fired a Cero, destroying the attack.

_While his attention is on that, Rolo will attack from the right._

Rolo materialized next to Capone, and stabbed his spear. Capone blocked with his switchblade claws. He then kicked Rolo away.

_His next move will be moving back to respond to another attack._

Luciano struck his drill forward, and it cracked against the blades.

_Leaving his his blind side, his right, at 80 degrees…._

I then appeared, and fired my slash harkens. It struck Capone in the back, all of them impaling him.

I quickly reeled in, and once Capone was close enough, I wedged open my mouth, and chomped a piece of his left side off.

I swallowed as the Vasto Lorde disintegrated.

I descended to the ground, to face my comrades. Luciano was pissed.

"You scammer!" he yelled," You promised me greater power, and you didn't give me a chance to chomp into the Vasto Lorde!"

"You will not address his Majesty like that!" Jeremiah said, pointing his Zanpakuto at him.

I was about to answer, when I felt a huge surge of power. I roared in pain, and energy.

I then shrunk, and shrunk, till I was only as tall as Capone just was. My bulky body grew more sleek, and my mechanical hands, were replaced by what looked like black gloves. Black trimmed with gold armor covered my body. A cape burst from my shoulders. A black cape that was red on the inside. And finally, my mask changed. It changed from the Gawain, to my Zero mask.

I collapsed to my knees.

"Brother!" Rolo cried.

"Stay back!" I yelled, as I weakly got up, and let out a thunderous roar to the sky.

I had become, a Vasto Lorde.

**Note: Now, to get a description of what Lelouch looks like as a Vasto Lorde, look up his Zero outfit in the manga **_**Nightmare of Nunnally**_**, I based his form off of that.**

**And here we are, Lelouch has become a Vasto Lorde.**

**I am hoping for something to happen to Kallen pretty soon.**


	10. Growing Stronger

Growing Stronger

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

It had been ten years since I evolved into a Vasto Lorde.

During that time, I had been practicing to master my powers. My powers were now far greater than they were as an Adjuchas.

I made sure that we never met anymore Vasto Lordes, since I had to make sure that no one currently could have power greater than mine. And it would be a shame to kill such skilled warriors.

As the other slept, I stared at the ground. I knew what i had to do next.

There was a city in Hueco Mundo called Las Noches, though a better description probably would probably be a palace. It was the capital of sorts, and there was one powerful Hollow who sat on the throne, ruling Las Noches. And whoever ruled Las Noches, ruled Hueco Mundo.

My goal now, was to take over Las Noches, and become the emperor of Hueco Mundo.

Once I did that, I would bring the Vasto Lordes together under one ruler, and use all that power to destroy the Shinigami's structure.

I stared at the moon, and sighed.

How I was going to beat the current ruler was an entirely different chapter. From what I heard, that Hollow was a Vasto Lorde, and was the mightiest of them all.

I stood up, and continued my training.

I cracked my knuckles, as I got ready to get things going.

I would start off with more simple technique, a Cero. A slot over my right eye opened, similar to when I would cast my Geass. A Cero the color of Geass appeared in my eye. I then fired. The Cero resembled a bird almost. It struck the distance, and sent an explosion so massive, it actually forced me to shift feet.

This woke my followers.

"The hell?" Luciano said. While he wasn't happy about being denied the chance to become a Vasto Lorde, he still obeyed me.

"Brother, are you alright?" Rolo asked quickly. He would follow me no matter where.

"I'm just practicing," I answered calmly.

**(Soul Society)(Kallen's POV)**

I shot another blast of energy from Gosai Hasu. I collapsed to my knees as I panted. I was completely sapped of energy. I had been training for a whole week non-stop. It was all in an attempt to get Gosai Hasu to come into our world.

I was hoping to master what was called Bankai. All the captains, save Zaraki, possessed it. They were supposed to be immensely powerful, and could be used to finish a battle. However, nothing.

"Hey Kallen!" I heard Suzaku's voice. I sealed my sword, and faced Suzaku.

"You've been training a lot," he said," You should take a break." I shook my head.

"I need to finish!" I declared.

"People are beginning to worry about you," Suzaku said, as he started to leave," You really need to rest."

After he left, I figured he was right.

I began heading to the 5th Division Barracks, when I noticed Captain Kira standing on a small cliff. I walked over.

"Captain Kira?"

Kira turned to me.

"Oh sorry!" I said.

"Its fine," Kira responded, as he looked back. I followed his gaze, and saw a grave. On it read:_ "Here lies Gin Ichimaru, a hero, an icon, and a beloved friend."_

I recognized that name, Gin Ichimaru was one of the guys who betrayed the Soul Society along with Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen.

"I know what your thinking," Kira said," That he was a villain. But trust me when I say he wasn't, he was a hero. All he did was with the intention of getting closer, to kill Aizen."

I looked at him. That wasn't a concept I really understood well, but then again I suppose Lelouch sort of did something similar.

Not really having anything really to say, I left Kira to be by himself.

I entered the 5th Division, and saw the lieutenant Tatsuki Arisawa leaning the wall.

"What's up Kallen?" she asked.

"Hello Lieutenant Arisawa!" I responded, nodding my head.

The system of the 5th Division was as follows: Ichigo Kurosaki was the captain, with Arisawa as his lieutenant, his two sisters were his third seats, and his father was his advisor, though it seemed like he spent the majority of his time just fighting with his son. Apparently, the lieutenant of the 13th Division was Kurosaki's girlfriend.

I myself had attained the title of 4th seat, and I was happy with that, but if I was going save Lelouch from being a Hollow for eternity, I needed more power.

I knocked on Captain Kurosaki's door. When he gave permission, I entered.

"What can I do for you?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"I could some advice," I answered," A friend of mine was turned to Hollow, what should I do?" Many people had given me the same answer, slay him, but I wanted to see if Ichigo was any different.

"Simple," Ichigo answered," Slay him." I guess not.

"I just hope he hasn't been eaten," I stated. Ichigo came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"From the description you gave me, I doubt that," he said. I watched as he left.

I clenched my fists. So tightly that the nails pierced my skin.

I went back to continue training.

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

I panted, as I surveyed the area. It had completely decimated the land, so much that looked it completely different from before I attacked.

"One attack," I hissed," That isn't enough. I can't defeat any enemy like that. It would have to be a final blow."

My followers watched.

"Your Majesty, you should rest," Jeremiah said. I shook my head.

"I need to perfect my techniques," I said. I then began gathering my energy to charged up my attack again.

**(Soul Society)(Kallen's POV)**

I did a blast to the air, blowing down a whole league of trees. I collapsed onto my back. I desperately tried to catch me breath. I looked at Gosai Hasu.

"Why won't you come out?" I moaned.

I weakly stood up, and began charging and firing my moves again.

A couple hours left, I collapsed flat on my stomach.

"I can't do this," I whispered, as I felt my consciousness fade. That was when I saw two cybernetic, red feet step in front of my face.

"You will not admit defeat now!" a familiar voice said firmly. I weakly looked up.

"Gosai Hasu," I stated. My Zanpakuto nodded.

"Now stand," he ordered," Let us complete your training.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Okay, starting now, I am accepting Vasto Lorde OCs. Basically just follow the criteria. Both males and females would suffice.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Mask:**

**Hole Location:**

**General Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Any Moves?:**


	11. Lelouch of Hueco Mundo

Lelouch of Hueco Mundo

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

"There it is," Rolo stated," Las Noches."

It was huge, bigger than Pendragon city. It was a dome, with pillars sticking out of one end.

I knew we were a great distance away, and with that, we all began heading towards the dome.

**(4 hours later)**

"Well we're getting nowhere!" Luciano complained," We've been walking forever, and that dome hasn't been getting any closer!"

"Quiet Luciano," I hissed.

"Look you little…" the Adjuchas began, I then felt Jeremiah's Shikai activate.

"You will not address his Majesty like that," Orange growled.

For a moment, it looked like they were about to start fighting, that is until I spoke up.

"Enough, both of you!" I said, sending a blast of my Reiatsu at them to illustrate my point.

"Yes, your Majesty!" both of them quickly said, kneeling. Rolo nodded to me.

"Let's move on," I said, as I lead them forward.

**(later)**

Finally, we reached the massive gates of Hueco Mundo. Standing there were two Adjuchas level guards, both of them resembled scorpions. The moment we came into their sights, they pointed their stingers at us.

"What do you want, intruder?" one of them hissed.

"I wish to see the king," I answered.

"What does a Vasto Lorde, two Adjuchas and a Shinigami want with his Majesty, the king of Hueco Mundo?" the other one growled.

"I wish to challenge him," I answered," For the throne of Hueco Mundo."

The two Adjuchas laughed at that thought.

"You, fight the king," one of them sneered," That's a good one. You wouldn't even get passed us."

"Try me," I responded. I then dowsed them with my far stronger Reiatsu. However, this apparently wasn't enough, as these Hollows were either very brave or very stupid. Probably the latter.

With that, both of the Adjuchas launched forward.

**(in the Throne Room of Las Noches)(Third Person POV)**

Sitting at the throne of Hueco Mundo, was Long Kosang, the ruler of Las Noches. He was a Vasto Lorde level Hollow.

His overall appearance was fairly humanoid, although his torso was very thin, and was covered with Hollow bones, with only a few places on his sides, and chest (where his Hollow hole was). HIs legs were also thin, and looked delicate. His arms were very long, and his fingers were blades, literally. No digits, just long pieces of steel coming from his hand. It was a wonder how he could handle items. His skin was bright blue. His hollow mask was very simple, yet strange. It looked like it started in the center of his face, and spread over his head, till it completely eclipsed it. It was divided into six "parts", that resembled flower petals. Where the "petals" met, was an opening, where a black braid trailed out. Hs mouth was thin, and long, and he had several eyes.

Bowing at the throne, were hordes of Hollows. Since Long ascended to the throne, he had rebuilt his army.

Something a lot of Hollow kings had done, was remodel Las Noches the way they saw fit. Baraggan had designed it to symbolize his rulership of Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen designed with an ominous theme, and Long had designed in his own way. While it was still a dome, on the inside, the main throne room was not a distance from the entrance, and good be walked to said place in a short space of time. Directly over the throne was a whole, that showed the sky of Hueco Mundo.

He yawned, as he leaned on his hand, fortunately not the blade parts.

"What to do?" he mused aloud.

He got something to do when he heard an explosion erupting. The two guard Hollows were thrown into the room. They then disintegrated, a piece of their torso missing.

"Hm?" Long noticed.

"What the hell?" one Adjuchas hissed.

"The Scorpio twins were just beaten!" another cried.

Long looked up, and saw a tall figure walking through the dust. He was being followed by three others. One was just as tall, the other two were enormous.

From the dust, walked a Vasto Lorde, whose mask was shaped like a king chess piece, and whose body as obscured by a black cape, a Shinigami, and two Adjuchas.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia," the Vasto Lorde introduced, pointing at Long with a black hand," And I challenge you to the throne of Hueco Mundo!"

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I faced my opponent firmly. Secretly, I was practically praying that he would accept my challenge.

The many Adjuchas struck forward, but Jeremiah, Rolo, and Luciano struck also. They easily cut down the others, or in Luciano's case, drilled through them.

My opponent held up his hand.

"Enough," he said," I accept your challenge. It is rare that I find such courage, and audacity. As King of Hueco Mundo, I must accept." With that, he stood up from his throne.

I looked at my followers.

"Don't interfere," I ordered.

"Yes your Majesty!" Jeremiah and Luciano responded.

"Yes Brother!" Rolo said.

"My name is Long Kosang," he introduced, holding up both his hands, and baring his fingers/blades," Let us begin."

I made the first move, and immediately regretted it. I struck forward, launching my hands.

Long easily blocked the attack with his claws, and he quickly cut me across the chest, and kicked me away.

I fell back, grabbing my wound. It wasn't a bad wound, but a wound nonetheless.

"Your Majesty!" Jeremiah cried.

"Stay back!" I ordered.

I opened the slot over my eye, and charged and fired my Cero. Long easily dodged, and then held up one his "fingers". He then began charging a dark blue Cero.

Before I could react, he fired. I barely managed to dodge.

Suddenly, Long Sonidoed behind me.

"At least you tried," he sneered, as he brought his blades down. However, I activated one of my special abilities. A violet shield appeared, and it deflected the attack.

"Blindaje Luminoso (Luminous Shield)," I stated. I then slashed with my hand, but Long dodged. He circled around, and tried to strike me again. Once again, I activated my Blindaje Luminoso, and it still was unable to harm me.

Long moved back.

"Interesting ability."

"Thank you," I answered, as I stood to face him. My cape was now mostly torn, and I was injured, while Long didn't look like he had a scratch.

I then shot forward, and summoned my own weapon.

"Cuchilla de la Vibración (Vibration Blade)!"I said, as I pulled out a long, bright red sword similar to the sword of the Lancelot from my remaining cape. I then brought it down on Long, but Long deflected it.

He brought up his other hand, but I activated my Blindaje Luminoso again. I fired my Cero, but Long managed to shove me off and move out of the way.

I then swung my blade, and caught Long on the side. I inflicted a gash along it, as blood spurted from his side.

Long gasped as he grabbed his side.

"You bastard!" he hissed, turning towards me. I held up my sword.

"Come on!" I hissed, as I got ready.

"How arrogant?" Long responded, as he Sonidoed behind me, I activated my shield, but then, another Long appeared from in front of me, and cut into my chest. I gasped, as I was shot back. I crashed against a nearby wall.

"Gemelos Sonido," Long explained, baring his blades," It can be quite devastating."

I growled, and stood up.

"I didn't think I would need this, but I suppose I was pretty arrogant," I said," But it is time to take this to the next level." Long's eyes narrowed.

I held my sword, and let it collapse into Reiatsu. My cape then completely tore away, and two extensions came out of my back, that resembled wings slightly. Suddenly, golden energy appeared in them. As a result, I had energy wings that looked like the ones on the Guren SEITEN. I then jumped into the air, and flew around, to demonstrate my ability. Long didn't seem affected.

"That it?" he sneered. I answered by appearing behind him, his body was cut.

"But..." he stuttered.

"My wings can also double as blades, maybe I should've mentioned that," I said. Long roared, and he fired two Ceros at the same time. I easily dodged, and flew behind him at a speed equal to that of Sonido, I then fired my Cero at point blank range.

Long was sent flying, but then he appeared behind me, using that Gemelos Sonido again. He then slashed my leg. I responded with a slash across the chest with my wings.

I moved back.

"It is time I finish this," I hissed. I spread my arms out, and the plate over my chest, just above my Hollow Hole, and just below my throat, opened. It revealed a prism. I shot that prism out, aiming at Long.

Long watched it fly forward.

"That it?" he sneered.

"Not exactly," I answered. I then fired an energy beam out of my chest, and it hit the prism.

"Prisma (Prism)," I spoke slowly. Huge energy beams then arced all around, striking down anything in their way. Several Adjuchas were cut up, but Long got the worst of it.

When the dust faded, Long was on his knees, more injuries that I thought possible on him.

"Damn….. you….," he cursed, as he faded into dust.

There was a deafening silence that followed, a silence that seemed to last for years. I finally took into account of everything. I limped towards, the throne, and sat down.

The Adjuchas that survived were apparently unsure how to react to this. Their king had just lost in a fair fight, one on one. According to Hueco Mundo "law", I was now the ruler of the land.

They seemed to accept it, and they bowed.

"Your Majesty!" they all said.

"See to it that this broadcasted all throughout Hueco Mundo!" I ordered.

They found a way to "televise" my system all throughout the realm of the Hollows.

"Attention all of Hueco Mundo, hear my proclamation, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Vasto Lorde, and your new ruler!" I announced," Long Kosang has been killed by me! Because of that, I have taken the throne! And from this day forward, Hueco Mundo belongs to me!"

I could practically hear the Hollows all being shocked, and terrified. And the ones traveling in groups were probably murmuring to each other.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…," I continued," Obey my subjects! Obey me world!"

"All hail Lelouch!" Jeremiah roared.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!" the Adjuchas loudly roared.

I stood over the throne of Hueco Mundo. I had done it.

**Note: Thanks for reading, this was a heinous chapter to write.**


	12. Kallen's Treachery

Kallen's Treachery

**(Soul Society)(Kallen's POV)**

I panted, as I sat on a rock. Gosai Hasu stood on a small cliff, looking down on me.

"You don't have that long to rest," he urged.

I weakly got up. He was right, after receiving some recent news, I knew I didn't have the time to fall.

_Flashback_

_"What?" I gasped._

_"Yeah, from what I heard, a new Hollow has taken the throne in Las Noches," Naoto explained," We have to destroy it! There is talk about it possibly planning an attack on the Seretei, and that would definitely make him a threat to the Soul Society!"_

_I knew who my brother was talking about. While Naoto didn't knew who it was, I knew it was Lelouch. Lelouch was the only one could cause such a ruckus, and could directly challenge and defeat one of the most powerful Hollows in existence. That meant they were going to attack Lelouch. Odds are Lelouch would be a Vasto Lorde by now, but no matter how strong Lelouch probably would be, he couldn't take on all of them._

_End Flashback_

I had to gain power, I had to save Lelouch.

I had made my decision, I didn't belong in the Soul Society. I belonged by Lelouch's side. I was his Knight in life, and I was going to be his Knight in death.

I charged at Gosai Hasu again. I was going to learn Bankai.

**(10 years later)**

I took a deep breath, as I walked towards the 12th Division. I was always uncomfortable going there. Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, and Nina had all been placed in the the SDRI, and under the command of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Whenever I went there to visit anybody, he would always eye me, and state interest in studying me. For that reason, I normally had people come to me.

This reason was because Kurotsuchi had an announcement to make.

When I got there, I saw Ohgi wave for me to come over. I ran up and stood next to him. Many other people were there, including, to my surprise, Zaraki, while Mayuri stood at the front, with the Head Captain next to him.

"So Old Man Yama," Kyoraku said," What's this about?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto said. Mayuri cleared his throat.

"I am pleased to announce that I had completed a Hollowfication substance," he announced. People gasped and began murmuring.

"I thought doing such a thing was illegal," Karin whispered to Yuzu. Last time I checked, it was. Ichigo was a Vizard, as were a band of Shinigami who were separate from the Soul Society, but they were exceptions.

"While it was formerly against the law," Yamamoto said, banging his staff to regain the attention on him," It is quite necessary to study what causes it." Mayuri fished in his robes, and pulled out two vials.

"I have only managed to create two successful ones," he said. In the vials was a red fluid, with small bubbles that were shaped suspiciously like skulls.

"Whoever drinks it will have an Inner Hollow formed inside of them," Mayuri continued," With that said, this substance allows whoever drinks it to have Hollow abilities. Unlike forced transformations, as was the case with those Vizard folks, the drinker will either firm control of their little monster, or will completely lose it, and be taken over instantly and be transformed into a Hollow. The chances are about fifty fifty."

Becoming a Hollow? Just that thought made me uneasy. Though from what I heard, a Vizard could be a challenge for a captain, and could probably defeat anyone below a captain easily. But becoming a Vizard was incredibly risky, but it might have been worth it.

_Hollowfication!_ I thought, that was it. I was planning on going through the Garganta that was made by the SDRI. I knew I would have a challenge getting there, but I would also have to move quickly. But one way or another, I was going to turn into a Vizard.

**(one week later)**

I ran through the dark night, through the 12th Division. I heard people right on my tracks. I dodged into the shadows, as some guards ran by my hiding place. Once I was sure they were gone, I jumped over some roofs, as I got nearer to the Garganta.

I had changed out of Shinigami uniform, and into the clothes I often wore in the Human World, which I kept stored away.

I finally reached, the Garganta, as I began walking towards it.

"Kallen wait!" I heard Naoto's voice. I looked over my shoulder to see my brother, Ohgi, Todoh, Chiba, Tamaki, Gino, and Xingke.

"Don't do this!" Naoto yelled. I glared, as I put my hand on my Zanpakuto.

"Don't get in my way," I hissed, as I began to draw it.

Tamaki yelled as he launched forward.

"Tamaki!" Ohgi yelled.

"All the stars come together, Kyuuhokai (Sphere of Destruction)!" he yelled, as he swiped his hand on his Zanpakuto. It then transformed into a cluster of metal orbs. Tamaki yelled, as he swung his sword hilt, sending all of them at me.

"Surge and blast, Gosai Hasu!" I responded, as I entered Shikai. I held up my gauntlet, and blasted away all the spheres, and Tamaki with him. He went flying.

"Kallen!" Ohgi yelled, as he struck," Spread, Toge o Nukimasu (take out a thorn)." Ohgi's sword turned into a thorn whip, which he lashed at me. I easily blocked it with gauntlet, and while the whip was lashing around, I flipped, and landed in front of Ohgi, before yanking my arm, and sending him over me, and down onto the ground.

"Rise to the surface, Kujira Shikaku!" Naoto said, as he spun his sword, it turned into a harpoon, with a cylinder on the end with holes on it.

He attacked, and I blocked an attack with my gauntlet.

"Why are you betraying us?" he demanded. I pushed him off, and jumped back.

"You told me to follow my heart!" I yelled back," I am doing just that!" Naoto froze at my answer, he then glared, and held up the harpoon.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he spun it over head. With that, water began to spill out of the cylinder, until a huge vortex was swirling overhead.

He then swung his harpoon down, and sent a wave of water down on me. I held up my gauntlet, and activated it. The radiant wave energy consumed the water, and I launched forward, and used the energy to blow Naoto away.

"Slit open, Chidaikama (Blood Scythe)!" Gino said, as his sword turned into a double scythe. He brought it down on me, but I blew him back easily.

"Kozuki!" Chiba yelled, as she appeared over me,"Shiver, Reihyou (Sneer)!" Her sword turned into a naginata, with a dragon design on the blade. She brought it down on me, but I dodged, and Flash Stepped next to her. I faced her with my gauntlet, and blew her back.

"Vibrate, Sessouaisu(Honor Ice)!" Todoh yelled, as he shot forward, his sword not changing shape actually, but being encased almost completely in ice, making it look like the blade itself was made out of ice. His sword crossed with my gauntlet.

"Tell me what!" he yelled," What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I am going to redeem myself to the one I betrayed!" I yelled, as I blasted him, but Todoh dodged. Xingke then appeared from behind him.

"The Dawn Demon rises, the Day Demon feeds, the Night Demon laughs," he spoke, as he spun both of his blades," Hogosha no Tenrai Tora (Guardian of the Divine Tiger)!" The sword then both changed into twin dao swords, with the image of a tiger on both of them. The tassels on the end grew longer, and the orbs turned pointed.

"How?" he then demanded, as he swung his weapons. I dodged.

"I betrayed the man I loved, and I am going to make up for that by betraying those who betrayed him!" I yelled, as I sent a burst of energy at them. Xingke simply held up both swords.

The energy struck his blades, and Xingke easily slashed it aside. He then struck forward, spinning his swords. As he did that, wind began to swirl around.

"Take this!" he yelled, as he swung both of his swords, sending a burst of wind at me. Todoh appeared behind me, and slashed his ice sword, cutting my shoulder.

I Flash Stepped away.

"We are going to stop you, and then knock some sense into your head," Xingke said.

"Don't make this unnecessary," Todoh said.

"Look's like I'm going to have to take this to the next level," I said, as I held up my gauntlet, and placed my hand right where it met my elbow.

"What are you doing?" Todoh asked. My Reiatsu then began to climb, as I was surrounded in red energy.

"Bankai!" I yelled.

**(Third Person)**

Todoh and Xingke both gasped as they moved back. Kallen was surrounded in red energy. When it faded, the gauntlet had climbed up her arm, till it completely covered it. Also, it was brown and gold, opposed to silver. Also, on her back, were two energy wings, like on the Guren. Kallen looked up.

"Gosai Hasu Eito Kouyou (Red Lotus Eight Elements)," she said.

"You achieved Bankai?" Todoh stated.

"Obviously," Kallen answered flatly. She then held up her arm that was covered, and disappeared.

She reappeared behind Todoh and Xingke. Kallen then fired a huge blast of energy that sent both of her opponents flying back.

After concluding that she had won, Kallen began heading towards the Garganta.

"Don't do this Kozuki," a familiar voice said. Kallen looked over her shoulder, and saw Ichigo there. Along with Mayuri, Lloyd, Suzaku, Ukitake, and Kyoraku.

"Kallen, listen," Suzaku said as he walked forward," I know what your feeling, but what has to be done, has to be done." Kallen glared at him, and held up her arm.

"Kozuki, you can't defeat all of us," Ichigo said.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you," Ukitake said. Mayuri coughed a little. Everyone glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

Ichigo held up Zangetsu, his own blade.

"Surrender," he said. Kallen glared at him.

"Sorry, but I can't," she answered," And I don't need to beat you, I just need to escape." She then reached in her pocket, and pulled something.

"And I can, with these," she said. In her fingers, were the two vials of the Hollowfication fluid. Mayuri only realized now he had been robbed.

"Why you little…." he began, but Kyoraku grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

"You're not going to…" Ichigo began, but it was too late. Kallen opened one of them.

Kallen then brought the vial to her lips, and sipped.

**Note: I do know what Kallen's mask is going to look like, any guesses?**


	13. The Hollow Within

The Hollow Within

**(Soul Society)(Third Person POV)**

The fluid finished slipping down Kallen's throat, as she dropped it. Suddenly, she cried, as the white Hollow mask substance erupted on her face, beginning to eclipse it.

"Wait!" Ukitake cried, as he tried to help.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?"

"Once the Hollowfication process has begun, attempts at stopping it will only kill Ms. Kallen right there," Lloyd said.

"So what do we do?" Suzaku cried

"We wait until Kozuki, or her Inner Hollow prevails," Mayuri explained," Should it be the former, we will bring her with us, should it be the latter…"

"Surely there has to be another way?" Suzaku yelled. The two mad scientists ignored him.

"Strictly speaking, Kozuki will not even be a Menos when the transformation completes," Lloyd stated.

"But her powers will be greater than that of a Vasto Lorde," Mayuri finished.

Ichigo stared at Kallen.

"Then we just have to pray that she pulls through," he said.

**(Kallen's Inner World)(Kallen's POV)**

I opened my eyes, as I looked around, I was in my Inner World. I looked at my arm, and saw that I didn't have my Bankai active any more. In fact, my Shikai wasn't even activated.

"Can I ask you something?" I heard Gosai Hasu's voice ask. I sat up, and looked up at the flagpole he normally was sitting on when I went to my Inner World. He was sitting there, staring into space. But to my surprise, his helmet was on his lap. I saw that he had a military hair cut, and a massive burn scar over the left half of his face. His eyes were bright red, and over his right eye, was the tattoo of a red lotus.

"What is it?" I asked. Gosai Hasu didn't look down.

"Why did you drink the Hollowfication fluid?" he asked.

"To gain power, so that I can help Lelouch," I answered. Gosai Hasu was either not paying attention, or just didn't care. For that exact reason, he stared the "sky".

"Very well then," he said, as he stood on the flagpole," Then you must be tested."

Instinctively, I reached for my Zanpakuto, only to find it wasn't there.

"I'm starting to doubt you are worthy to wield me," Gosai Hasu said, holding his sealed form. He then threw it.

"Prove me wrong."

"Hey wait!" I said, as I reached to grab it out.

"Scram!" a voice said, as a white blur dashed in front of my and caught the sword. The figured turned, and I saw… me. Albeit, a me with white skin, white hair, hollow eyes, and a white version of what I wore. I also saw a twisted looking grin on its face.

"'Sup!" the entity sneered.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm hurt," it said," You should know me, I am you after all!" It then dawned on me as to what I was looking at.

It was my Inner Hollow.

"Let me guess," I stated," I have to beat you."

My Hollow stared straight up, a pondering look on its face.

"Actually, I was hoping this could be settled more peacefully," it said, rubbing the back of its head," But I'm just as happy there!"

With that, it shot forward, and Gosai Hasu's Shikai form appeared on its arm.

I quickly managed to dodge, but only barely, I Flash Stepped back. I looked at Gosai Hasu. He tossed me…. himself.

"Win or lose," he said," Either way, someone will fall." With that, he vanished.

"Surge and blast, Gosai Hasu!" I yelled as I went Shikai.

The colliding energy sent both of us flying.

We skidded to a halt on opposite ends, before striking forward again.

My hollow laughed manically, and dealt a kick to my face, sending me back. I countered by punching it in the face.

We exchanged for blows for what felt like forever, until we were both a distance back.

"Time to end this!" I hissed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," my hollow responded.

We both placed our arms on the end of the gauntlet.

"Bankai!" we said in union.

There was burst of Reitsu, as I displayed my Bankai.

However, on the other side, I saw Gosai Hasu Eito Kouyou on my hollow as well.

_This isn't going to be easy_ I thought.

We both struck forward, and the resounding blast was blinding.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

A huge, mechanical style foot slammed down.

Ichigo tightened his grip on his weapon.

Facing them, was Kallen. But she was a hollow.

Her mask resembled the Guren head, although it was white. However, it did have a large amount of red markings along it. Her body was a mirror image of the Guren, although it was only slightly larger than her normal size.

"Seems like her Hollowfication is complete," Shunsui noticed. He and Ukitake had manifested a barrier, with the assistance of Mayuri. This kept Kallen restricted.

"Why are you taking so long?" Ichigo hissed.

**(Kallen's Inner World)(Kallen's POV)**

I was knocked back as I faced my Hollow. I was running out of options.

"I actually thought this would be hard," it said, as it placed one hand on its hip," I'm genuinely disappointed."

I yelled, as I ran up, in one desperate attempt.

I thrust my gauntlet forward, but my opponent simply held up its arm.

"Denti Ami (Electric Net)," it said. Bars came out of the Bankai's wrist, and electricity mixed with red energy began to gather.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked out loud.

I then experienced the greatest shock in my life, as though my entire body was being struck with burning hot needles. I cried out, as I fell to the ground.

My hollow stood over me.

"No wonder you failed," it sneered," No wonder you couldn't save Lelouch, you're weak."

I remembered Lelouch, as the world began to fade.

"Lelouch….," I murmured, as my eyes slowly closed.

_Kallen, you have to live._ Those words rang in my head for the first time in forever. My eyes opened wide, as I looked up to see my hollow ready to seal the deal.

Instinctively, I thrust my gauntlet forward, releasing energy.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

Kallen held up the arm that had the gauntlet on it, and began charging a dark red Cero, that looked mixed with the radiant energy of her Bankai.

Ichigo donned his own Hollow mask, and got ready to counter it.

However, Kallen let out a huge roar out of nowhere, as blood spurted from her chest.

**(Kallen's Inner World)(Kallen's POV)**

I looked down at my defeated foe, half of it obliterated. It sneered up at me, as it began to disintergrate.

"Well then," it said," You can have my strength, but be warned, at the slightest hint of weakness…." It couldn't finish, as its body was blown away into dust.

I took a deep breath. I had won.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

Kallen emerged from the Hollow, wearing her Hollow mask. She swiped her hand over it, and it melted away.

"Till next time," she said, as she leapt into the Garganta.

"Kallen!" Suzaku cried, but it was too late.

**(Hueco Mundo)(Kallen's POV)**

I landed in the sands of Hueco Mundo. I inhaled, and then exhaled.

I then charged in the direction of what I hoped was Las Noches.


	14. Kings of the Past

Kings of the Past

**(Las Noches)(Lelouch's POV)**

I leaned on my throne, and looked down over my many followers. I yawned, I was bored.

It had been fourteen years since my ascension to the throne of Las Noches, and I was making the most out of it. **(Note: It had been 10 years, during which Kallen learned Bankai, and another 4 years after that)**

I was having Las Noches being redesigned the way I saw fit, and I was going to make some serious changes.

I watched my "army". But it wasn't an army, it was just a bunch of loyal followers. If I was going to defeat the Shinigami, I was going to have to form a more serious, full fledged army. Bowing at the very head of the throne, was Lucianao, Rolo, and Jeremiah.

In order to do that, I was going to have to bring the Vasto Lordes together. It wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do it.

I ordered my followers to set up a transmission. I knew it was going to take more than just an advertisement, but hey, you have to start somewhere.

"To all the Vasto Lordes, I send this message!" I loudly proclaimed," I invite all of you to Las Noches! I wish to meet all of you! I am certain I have proven my worthiness! If you wish to challenge me, I am ready! If you wish to speak with me, I am ready! If you are interested, then come to Las Noches in two days! I shall be awaiting for you!" **(Note: I know there are no days in Las Noches, but lets say that there are Hollow levels of days)**

With that, I had the connection closed. I figured time would tell whether or not my fellow Vasto Lordes would be netted by my acting.

So for the time being, I kept my attention on the designing of my palace. I was intent on completely changing it, in a very creative way.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person POV)**

Gino and Anya were sitting together in the 6th Division, where they were assigned. Anya was punching some things on the new memory pad she got from the SDRI.

"I still can't believe Kallen betrayed us," Gino said.

"Its shocking," Anya agreed emotionlessly. However, she was starting to contemplate leaving herself. She had formed an almost family bond with Jeremiah back when they were alive, and since Jeremiah had betrayed the Soul Society, she was considering betraying them as well. Anya was shattered from her thoughts when Gino spoke up.

"The Hollows have been up to some weird activities lately," he said.

"Like what?"

"Would you believe, stealing trees?"

Anya blinked.

"Stealing trees?" That would probably be considered a joke, but Gino seemed genuinely serious.

"Yeah," he answered," Hollows have been appearing, and uprooting trees and taking them back with them to Hueco Mundo."

"That's weird," Anya said.

"They've also been draining water from the lakes," Gino continued," So far, ten pretty big lakes have been completely drained. And the Hollows don't appear to be stopping."

"How long has this been going on?" Anya asked.

"Surprisingly, its been going on for nine years," Gino answered," The Captains don't know how they have managed to be staying under the radar all this time. Some say they might have been doing this a distance away, out of sights. Captain Kuchiki also admitted that they've been keeping it hidden for sometime."

"Why are the Hollows doing this?"

**(Las Noches)(Lelouch's POV)**

I watched as my warriors continued to arrive, with huge canisters of water, each one about three stories tall. So far, I had about four hundred canisters, but I was going need more. My plan, was too flood the dome, making a giant, indoor body of water. I was then going to construct pavilions and lounges, for me to relax in.

I was also collecting trees, to decorate this dreary place.

They continued emptying the water into the area. It was no all over the dome, but the water was only ankle deep. It would probably take a very long time for the dome to be completely filled. I was planning on making the "lake" about 100 feet deep. For that exact reason, I was going to need more water.

Jeremiah was issuing orders, while Rolo and Luciano were watching the pumping system continue.

"Attention!" I said, standing up in my throne. All of my servants turned to my throne, and bowed.

"Double time!" I ordered," Slacking off will be punished severely! You are to double efforts!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" all the Adjuchas and Jeremiah responded.

As they got to work, I was approached by a surprisingly small Adjuchas. It was female, and she was actually shorter than I was. She was humanoid from the waist up, from but from the waist down, she was a lobster actually, with lobster claws at her waist. Her torso was humanoid, as were her arms. She wore a shirt, and her mask was interesting. It had a two small antennae, and two mandibles. It arched over her head, with a shape like a lobster tail. Her Hollow hole was in her gut.

The Adjuchas bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty!" she said," My name is Rosa Kurema! I was wondering if you would like to be shown around Las Noches?"

I thought about that. I figured it wouldn't hurt. I nodded my approval.

Rosa then lead me throughout the halls. It was mostly unimpressive, until we reached one room.

"Which room is this?" I asked. It was filled with eight statues, but it looked like a ninth was being built.

"This is the Hall of Kings," Rosa answered," This is where statues of previous lords of Hueco Mundo are kept."

"Would you show me around them, in order?" I asked.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Rosa responded. She lead me to the end of the hall, where on a raised platform, was a statue of a Vasto Lorde. From the waist down, he had a snake body. His Hollow hole was located exactly where his heart would be, not a nanometer off. He had four tentacles on his back, with smaller tentacles on the end with claws. He had long arms, ending in a four fingered hand, each with claws. His head was shaped like the head of a mamba snake. He was in a pose, as though looking for an opponent.

"This is Lord Vacuo **(note: that means "hollow)**," Rosa answered," The first lord of the Realm of the Hollows. He was the first to put Hueco Mundo under a state of rulership, and the first to directly challenge the Soul Society. He was referred to as, the_ Visera Negro_ (Black Visor), as he was the only Hollow, whose mask was completely black. He also built Las Noches." The way she talked, it sounded like Vacuo was considered one of the greatest rulers Hueco Mundo had ever seen.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was killed in a battle with the first Head Captain of the Shinigami," Rosa answered," Their battle last for two whole days, in which, a draw finally resulted." I studied Vacuo's statue, and I noticed something.

"He's carrying a Zanpakuto!" I cried. Rosa nodded. Indeed, in Vacuo's right hand, was a katana, with a tsuba shaped like the open mouth of a cobra.

"Cobra Oscura (Dark Cobra)," Rosa said," Lord Vacuo was the only full Hollow ever to carry a Zanpakuto." I looked at Vacuo, and was impressed.

"Which is the next?" I asked.

Rosa lead me over to the next one. It was a Vasto Lorde also. This Vasto Lorde was humanoid almost completely. He had two toed, clawed feet, and blades coming out of his knees and shoulders. His arms were normal sized, and the had a long blade going up his arm, starting at his wrist, and ending at his shoulder. But was really off putting was his spine was jutting out, with blades for vertebrate. His Hollow hole was located in the center of his torso. HIs mask was two blades coming from the side of his head, a third blade on his forehead, and two more blades coming out of the cheeks. Other than that, the mask was normal. He was standing with his hand reaching forward, as thought towards the future.

"Lord Slan," Rosa said," He was Lord Vacuo's most trusted lieutenant, and after his death, Slan took control. He didn't directly threaten the Soul Society, and he is best known for naming of the different ranks of Hollow."

We moved to the next. This one was actually female. She had a mask shaped like a condor skull, as well having two wings on her back. Her body was fairly normal, except for the talons on her hands and feet. Her Hollow hole was located on her shoulder. She was in a pose, standing completely still.

"Lady Ala," Rosa said," After Slan was slain in a battle against three captains, there was chaos throughout Hueco Mundo, until she took control. Ala reunited Hueco Mundo. She actually staged an attack on the Soul Society. The need for the unity, when she was driven off, resulted in the creation of the Soul Society's so called 'Four Noble Houses'."

After that, we moved on to ruler number four. This one was shaped like a gibbon, with very long arms and legs. The mask was also shaped like a monkey. The Hollow hole was on the stomach. His pose was that of an ape beating his chest.

"Lord Monus," Rosa continued," He assassinated Ala, and took control. He also attacked the Soul Society. It enticed them to start guarding the gates to the Seretei."

"The entrances to the Seretei are guarded?" I asked. Rosa nodded. This was going to make things harder.

Now the next one REALLY caught me eye. It was an obese Vasto Lorde, with an enormous stomach. He seemed to be based on a hippopotamus, with a mask shaped like a hippo skull. However, he had a long, muscular tail, with a mouth at the end. Other than that, he had a huge gut. He was sitting in a throne.

"And Lord Glut," Rosa said," Glut was a gluttonous Hollow. He devoured everyone who came near him, no exceptions. He was the victim of a rebellion, in which he was taken to Hueco Mundo's execution grounds, and killed. His lieutenant succeeded him."

She pointed to the next. It was as simple Hollow. A skeleton with a crown and a robe.

"Lord Baraggan," Rosa said," He virtually destroyed Las Noches, and he became a servant of a Shinigami named Sosuke Aizen, being turned into an Arrancar. He was killed in a recent war."

She then pointed to the next.

"Then there was Lord Long, and finally you."

My statue was currently being built. It was me, with my wings spread, and my arms held up dramatically.

I smiled under my mask. I could get used to this.

**Note: I intend on having Kallen and Lelouch meet in the next chapter.**


	15. Test of Loyalty

Test of Loyalty

**Note: I have come to the conclusion in my own head that one day in Hueco Mundo equals one week in the Human world.**

**(Soul Society)(Third Person POV)**

Suzaku and Euphie were training together. Suzaku had actually gone to Euphie multiple times, to try and teach him how to work with Kido and a Zanpakuto. However, they also had started going out.

The couple faced each other.

"Serve, Shirokishi!" Suzaku yelled, as he spun his sword. It took the form of a glowing red claymore, with a golden hilt, and an emerald embedded in the hilt.

"Emerge, Shainingu Chou!" Euphie responded, swiping her head over her hand over her blade, as it turned into a sickle.

She swung the sickle, sending an arc of rainbow light at Suzaku. Suzaku dodged. He knew that Euphie's Zanpakuto was an elemental type, more specifically, a Light based one. She could send arcs of light, to slash up an opponent.

Suzaku, however, had some Zanpakuto skills of his own. Shirokishi was also an Elemental type, specifically a lightning based one.

He swung his sword, sending a huge net of blue electricity down at Euphie. She responded with an arc of light, that resulted in both attacks dissipating.

After sometime sparring, they took a break.

"So, what do you think Lelouch is planning?" Suzaku brought up.

Both of them could name only one Hollow could rise so quickly to being the king of Hueco Mundo.

"I don't know," Euphie answered," But it seems he's rising against the Soul Society."

"Lelouch never does anything without planning it out first," Suzaku stated," He must be doing what he's doing for a reason."

**(Hueco Mundo)(Kallen's POV)**

I had wandered Hueco Mundo for four years, and still I had yet to find Las Noches.

Well, it wasn't like I could go and ask for directions.

I trudged forward, Gosai Hasu slung over my back, since I stopped carrying it at my waist. I looked around, nothing but white sand "trees" as far as the eye could see.

A random Hollow exploded from behind me. I unsheathed my sword, and cleaved it in half. As the two pieces fell the ground, I sighed, and re-sheathed my blade.

I continued walking.

I contemplated releasing my Bankai, and using the wings I gained to get around faster, but Gosai Hasu would probably get pissed at me.

I then thought of another strategy. I just lay my hand to the ground, and tried to sense Lelouch's Reitsu. I had tried this strategy before, but it never worked.

This time, however, I sensed something, something familiar.

I immediately kicked into gear, and ran in that direction.

**(Las Noches)(Lelouch's POV)**

I sat on my throne, waiting for my servants to finish, which would probably take many years.

Since I had them on overtime, they had been working notably faster. And it was being to show. The water was now thigh deep.

I yawned, as I lounged. In a short time, I was hoping that my fellow Vasto Lordes would show up.

Suddenly, I sensed something, something that was new, but strangely familiar.

I stood up, and walked down to ground level.

"Your Majesty?" Jeremiah noted, but I paid no attention.

I walked forward, towards the entrance.

**(Las Noches)(Kallen's POV)**

There it was, Las Noches.

The huge stronghold Hueco Mundo, and Lelouch's palace.

I then ran towards it.

**(5 hours later)**

I put my hands on my knees as I panted.

"Well, this is getting nowhere," I said out loud.

I continued running.

**(another 3 hours later)**

"How far away it it?" I screamed.

Finally, I was reached the front doors.

Surprisingly, they opened.

I was suddenly face to mask with a large amount of enormous Adjuchas level Hollows of all shapes and sizes. They loomed over me, at the attack.

"Surge and blast, Gosai Hasu!" I said, as I activated my Shikai.

However, they then bowed, and parted. A Vasto Lorde then walked through the ranks.

At first, I thought is was Zero, but then I saw the white mask. Other than that, the Hollows body was a mirror image to Zero. Just one look, and I knew who I was looking at.

"Lelouch," I murmured.

**(Las Noches)(Third Person)**

"Well, well, well," Lelouch said as he walked forward," Look who is it."

Kallen stared at the ground in front of her.

"And just what brings you to my palace?" Lelouch hissed," Q-1."

Those words struck Kallen like a cinderblock. "Q-1" she hadn't heard that codename for what felt like an eternity.

Lelouch studied her.

"Well, I was feeling a tad hungry," he said. Kallen froze. Lelouch was going to _eat_ her. She saw his maw slowly being revealed.

Kallen bowed on one knee quickly.

"What is this?" Lelouch hissed.

"I am at your service, Emperor Lelouch, Lord of Hueco Mundo!" Kallen said," I swear my undying loyalty!"

This caught Lelouch off guard, as it did to all the other Adjuchas.

"Really?" Lelouch sneered," Those words sound very familiar, I could've sworn I heard the same during our _life_times."

"I swear on my Zanpakuto, I shall never disobey you!" Kallen said, bowing even deeper.

"Are you willing to live up to that?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, of course!" Kallen responded.

"You must prove it," Lelouch said," You will be given a test."

"What is it?" Kallen responded.

"Stab yourself."

**Note: I would've liked for this to be longer, but I figured it would be more beneficial if I stop it here.**


	16. Lady of Hueco Mundo

Lady of Hueco Mundo

**(Las Noches)(Kallen's POV)**

I froze, as I slowly looked up at Lelouch. He had just instructed me to stab myself.

I would've done anything he asked me for while were alive, but self mutilation….

I drew Gosai Hasu and stared at the blade.

"Well?" Lelouch said," If you don't want to, I can always eat you."

I knew that I could defeat Lelouch, I was a Vizard, and I could use Bankai. I could always just go and defeat him, and then gone back to the Soul Society as a hero.

But instead, I found my arms having a mind of their own. My sealed Zanpakuto was held to my chest. And before I knew it, I thrust it through.

I felt it exit out the other side, as I coughed up blood.

"Lelouch…." I whispered, as my world faded into darkness.

**(Las Noches)(Lelouch's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, Kallen actually did it.

Did I actually just tell her to practically commit suicide?

I saw her collapse to the ground dying. I immediately regretted my decision.

"Take her to a medic this instant!" I ordered.

"But your Majesty…" one Hollow began, but I took out my weapon, and cleaved his head open.

"Any other objections?" I hissed. The Adjuchas were already taking Kallen.

**(Las Noches)(Kallen's POV)**

My eyes opened, I was in a nursery of sorts, with vials surrounding me.

I was worried that the Hollows had treated me. But that was when I saw Jeremiah.

"Don't worry, I handled everything," he said," And his Majesty was here to ensure that no Hollow did anything out of the decent."

I weakly sat up, grabbing where my wound was.

"Be careful," Jeremiah said," Your wounds have yet to full heal. We recovered medicinal remains from an old laboratory, but it still takes time."

I followed his advice, and slowly leaned myself against the bed

"Thank you," I said.

"If you do not mind me asking," Jeremiah said," Why did you betray the Soul Society? Why did you come to Hueco Mundo, serve his Majesty, the King of the Realm of Hollows, the archenemies of the Shinigami?" I looked up at the ceiling.

"I suppose it was for redemption," I answered.

"Redemption?"

"I never redeemed myself after betraying Lelouch, when I should've seen through everything," I explained," This is my redemption. My place in existence is to serve Lelouch, and if that means siding with the Hollows, then I shall do it."

Jeremiah studied me, and smiled.

"Loyalty is what makes the system survive," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"When am I going to meet, Lelou… I mean his Majesty?" I asked, catching myself. I knew it would be a good idea to refer to Lelouch as the Lord of Hueco Mundo. I might have achieved Bankai, and been a Vizard, but I couldn't take on them all, and Jeremiah; and they probably would have flipped out, and attacked me if I didn't use honorifics.

"His Majesty, wishes to see you as soon as possible," Jeremiah answered," He said he will be expecting you at any time." With that, he left.

I decided to get some more rest. I laid back, and fell asleep.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

Anya twirled her Zanpakuto in her fingers. She was in the 6th Division Barracks, surrounded by dead guards.

She sheathed her weapon.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far," she said emotionlessly, as she left.

Anya walked into a club that was dedicated for the former members of the Black Knights, as well as people who opposed Lelouch.

"Anya, over here!" Gino signaled. Anya walked to their table, and sat across from Gino. Also at that table, was Suzaku, and Tamaki.

"What's up?" Suzaku asked," People haven't been seeing that much of you."

"I've been training," Anya answered calmly.

"Oh yeah, I never heard what your Zanpakuto's name is," Tamaki said.

"Come to think of it, neither have I!" Gino said," What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," Anya answered almost automatically.

"Why not now?" Suzaku asked.

"Does it really matter?" Anya responded. The three guys concluded that it wasn't a good idea to press the topic any further.

"Are the Hollows still taking trees and water?" Anya asked.

"Seems like it," Suzaku answered," Just recently, they drained an enormous lake."

"Some Menos were actually sited," Gino noted.

"What are those Hollows up to?" Tamaki wondered out loud.

Around them, sitting at different tables, were others who fought during the Great War.

Chiba, Todoh, Ohgi, and Viletta were at one table.

Xingke, Tianzi, Kaguya, Xianlin, and Gu were at another.

Cornelia, Euphie, Guilford, and Schniezel were at a fourth.

And there were many more.

In fact, people from other Divisions often stopped by. Rukia Kuchiki, the lieutenant of the 13th Division, was talking with Captain Kurosaki. Renji Abarai was arguing with Captain Kira over something. And Captain Hitsugaya was yelling at a drunken Matsumoto.

**(Las Noches)(Third Person)**

Lelouch watched his workers work away on his balcony. He had ordered them to increase their work even further. He even got some to find a way to control Gillians, using a sound system. Through that, Gillians carried huge canisters of water, dumping them into the doom.

The water was now 20 feet deep, but still not enough. Trees dotted over pagodas and small gardens. They added some green.

Lelouch yawned, as he went back to his throne, to await Kallen. Kneeling at the throne, was Jeremiah, Rolo, and Luciano, three of his elite bodyguards.

Kallen took a deep breath, as she entered the throne room.

"Come forth, Q-1," Lelouch said, as he faced her from his high up position.

Once reaching the foot of the throne, Kallen bowed.

"Your Majesty, I am at your service," she vowed. Lelouch studied her.

"You have proven your devotion, but what can you offer me?" he questioned. Kallen answered by reaching into her pocket, and pulled out the Hollowfication fluid she kept hidden away.

"This," she answered," Whoever drinks this, will be turned into a Vizard."

This caught Lelouch off guard. While Jeremiah was the only Shinigami, and he was strong, here was the perfect opportunity to make him even stronger.

"Hm," Lelouch mused," Well, you have betrayed me in the past, so why should I believe you?"

This made Kallen mad. She had already nearly killed herself, that wasn't enough? But she calmed herself down.

"I am on my knees asking for your forgiveness," Kallen said," I am here to redeem myself for my treachery!"

Lelouch looked at her, and walked down midair till he was on level with Kallen.

"Stand up, Kallen," Lelouch said. Kallen immediately stood up.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" she said.

"You do not have to call me that," Lelouch answered. Kallen gasped at those words. Suddenly, her hand gained a mind of its own. It slowly reached for Lelouch's face, and touched his mask.

It was as cold as ice. It felt like so many sins, smashed into a small space. It felt like a item that kept one bonded by a tiny thread to sanity. And yet… deep within, Kallen felt warmth. Like a tiny coal was lit in there.

"Lelouch…," she whispered. She felt a Hollow hand on her face.

"Kallen," Lelouch whispered back.

Suddenly, they remembered where they were. Lelouch cleared his throat.

"Well, Jeremiah, I suppose you should drink that fluid," he said, as he went back to his throne.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Jeremiah said, as he jumped towards Kallen, and took the potion.

"Good luck," Kallen said.

"Thank you," Jeremiah responded, as he sipped the fluid.

**(Two months later)(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

Anya walked towards the Garganta, surrounded by dead foes.

"Anya, what are you doing?" Gino demanded, as he appeared, surrounded by other Shinigami.

"You can't be betraying us also!" Suzaku yelled.

"Don't get in my way," Anya stated.

"You can't defeat us all!" Cornelia said. Anya held her dead look.

"I believe none of you know the name of my sword?" Anya said, as she unsheathed it," Well now you will."

**Note: Sorry that you don't get a Jeremiah vs. Inner Hollow, but one was hard to do.**

**And sorry to leave you hanging, but its more dramatic that way.**


	17. The Eel and the Shark

The Eel and the Shark

**(sorry, but I needed to build another part of the story, so this won't have much to do with Lelouch and co.)**

**(Hueco Mundo)(Third Person)**

Rai moaned as he slithered his way through the sand. He rubbed the back of his mask. It had been 30 years since had he had become a Hollow. It also had been been 10 years since he had risen to Vasto Lorde level.

He was an interesting looking Hollow. Ultimately, he resembled an eel. From the waist down, he had an eel's body, with fins. He had a humanoid torso, but a fin down his back. His mask resembled an eel head. His skin was dark, with green and blue stripes. His Hollow hole was located in his gut. He also had very long fingers.

After he accidentally killed his family, he was ridden with regret. However, when he tried to take his life, the one he made a Geass contract with wouldn't let him. As a result, he didn't die for a long time.

When he finally did though, it only made sense he turned into a Hollow.

Rai managed to quickly rise from normal Hollow, to a Vasto Lorde. He wasn't sure about answering the new king's call for the Vasto Lordes.

As Rai slithered, he sniffed the air, nothing of interest. He sniffed again, but this time he smelled something strange… fire?

He followed his nose, and found the entrance to a small cave. Rai smelled the fire inside, so he went up the stairs.

He then found himself going down. Out of nowhere, he was suddenly in a room. It had a small rock table in the middle, and next to it was a fire. Sitting next to the fire, curled into a ball, was another Vasto Lorde. It was a female one, with a shark-like appearance.

"Excuse me," Rai began, but suddenly, he felt a sword to his throat. The sword looked like it was attached the female's arm, and it was shaped like a shark tooth.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"My name is Rai!" Rai said, holding up his hands in surrender," I've been wandering Hueco Mundo aimlessly for a long time! I came here when I smelled the fire!"

The female narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" she hissed.

"What do I have to gain by lying to you?" Rai responded. The answer was the weapon nearly taking off his head.

"Okay, bad response," Rai admitted," Look, I'm already a Vasto Lorde, why would I need to eat you?"

This seemed to satisfy the female Vasto Lorde a little, she lowered her sword slightly.

"My name is Harribel."

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

Gino lay on the ground, injured.

He wasn't the only one, all the others, including the captains there, were all beaten. Anya had overcome them all.

"How could she defeat all of us that easily?" Gino groaned, staring at the night sky," That Zanpakuto…."

**(Hueco Mundo)(Third Person)**

Anya bounded through the sands. She had a better idea of the location of Las Noches, since the SDRI had made a map of that area.

Because of that, she was capable of finding Las Noches much easier.

Anya was currently wearing her Knight of the Round uniform.

However, she stopped, and laid her hand on her Zanpakuto.

Its sealed form was a _katana_ with a dark red hilt, and a guard oval shaped. It almost resembled an eye.

"I never thought I would have to raise my weapon against you, Gino," Anya said out loud, before continuing on.

**(Harribel's Lair)(Third Person)**

Rai and Harribel sat across from each other on the fire. It was an odd sight two Vasto Lordes together, not to mention an eel and a shark.

_This is awkward_ Rai thought. He looked up at Harribel. She was staring at the fire.

"So…," Rai said, trying to start a conversation," How long have you been here?"

"I don't see how that's any business other than my own," Harribel answered, not looking at him.

"Um, okay," Rai said, at loss.

For a little while, they just sat in silence, staring at the fire. Well, Harribel was staring at the fire, Rai was watching Harribel.

"Are you going for the new king of Hueco Mundo?" Rai asked," What's his name? Lelouch?"

"Probably not," Harribel answered," Last time I trusted someone like that, I nearly died. I also lost my comrades."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rai said, using his tail to prod the fire somewhat.

"It was under Sosuke Aizen," Harribel didn't so much say his name as much as she spat it.

"You mean that guy who took over Las Noches?" Rai asked. Harribel nodded.

"He transformed me and my comrades into Arrancar," she continued.

"But I thought the Arrancar transition was permanent," Rai said," And your a Hollow."

"I thought it was as well," Harribel answered," But it was through an item that Aizen had managed to obtain somehow. When Aizen was defeated, that item was destroyed. I somehow managed to survive the war, but when the item was destroyed, the transformation was somehow reversed."

"So, you're a Hollow again?" Rai stated. Harribel nodded slowly, laying her hand on her sword.

"The sacrifices I had to make, the sacrifices everyone had to make," she said," I'm not going to do it again. That is why I will not join Lelouch!"

"But this guy seems like he doesn't have any major ambitions," Rai said.

"He is attempting to gather the Vasto Lordes together," Harribel countered," He is obviously planning on something big."

"So you aren't planning on joining him?" Rai asked.

"Of course not."

Rai stared at the fire in silence, something Harribel mirrored. For what felt like a long time, they just sat in silence. That was until Rai brought something up.

"I heard that this new king has Shinigami allies," he said.

"Really?" Harribel responded, not exactly paying attention.

"Yeah," Rai continued," I hear that as of recently, he has two Shinigami at his side, both of them strong. Rumors say that might even be Vizards.

That piqued Harribel's interest. For this Lelouch figure to manage to make two Shinigami, who were possibly Vizards, to be his subordinates, he must have been significantly strong. But still…

"I also heard that he is completely redesigning Las Noches," Rai continued," Some say that he's been invading the Soul Society, and stealing resources with his Adjuchas servants."

That impressed Harribel even more. While she believed great ambitions were signs of weakness, the confidence that Lelouch displayed was simply amazing.

"And to top it off, they said he even managed to tame Gillians," the eel Hollow finished.

_Tame Gillians?_ Harribel thought. While it seemed minor, that was no small feat.

Maybe joining Lelouch wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

**(Las Noches)(Third Person)**

Anya took a deep breath, as she looked around.

She was surrounded by Adjuchas class Hollows. When she looked up, she saw Kallen and Jeremiah bowing to a throne, a throne that Vasto Lorde reminiscent of Zero occupied.

"Anya?" the king asked.

"How do you know my name?" Anya questioned.

"I know you better than you think," the king said, before standing up. A slot opened over one eye. It revealed a violet eye. The king began charging a Cero shaped like… the Geass symbol!

"Your Lelouch," Anya said.

"How correct?" Lelouch as he shut down his Cero, closed the slot over his eye, and sat back down.

"Want me to take care of her?" Kallen asked, readying her Zanpakuto, and placing a hand over her face.

"First, let me find out something," Lelouch answered," What do you hope to gain by joining me?"

"I figured the Soul Society just doesn't suit me," Anya answered calmly," And for that reason…" She then bowed.

"I swear loyalty to you, your Majesty," the former Knight of Six said.

Jeremiah and Kallen both gasped. The Adjuchas looked over in shock. Lelouch seemed otherwise unfazed.

"One does not just waltz into my palace, and swear loyalty to me," he said," You must prove it. Take out your left eye."

"Your Majesty…" Kallen began to protest, but Anya pulled out a small knife, and stabbed herself in the eye.

She would've screamed, but she didn't seem to have the capacity. Blood spilled as she dropped the knife. Anya sank to her knees, grabbing her wound, with a tense expression.

"Anya!" Kallen called, but Lelouch held up his hand.

"Well done, Anya Alstriem," he said, as he opened his chest cavity, revealing his prism. He then reached to it, and chipped off a tiny piece, the size and shape of an eye. The prism reformed, as Lelouch carved the image of a -8 on to it. He then tossed it to Anya.

"Use this to replace your eye," he said. Anya quickly pushed it into the socket, and with a slight whimper, it was in place. She then got on her knees, and bowed deeply to Lelouch.

"Now rise, " Lelouch said as Anya weakly rose to her feet, blood dripping from her hand," Member of the Elite Guard, Anya Alstriem."

**Note: See my profile for what I based Rai's Hollow form off of.**


	18. The Lords Around

The Lords Around

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)(4 weeks after Anya's defection)**

The Captains of each squad were currently having a meeting, concerning the recent betrayals.

"In just under 50 years, three considerably strong squad members have defected to Hueco Mundo!" Yamamoto said, banging his staff on the floor.

"What could have motivated them to do that?" Kurosaki questioned.

"Could it be that new king of Hueco Mundo?" Ukitake offered.

"That's not a viable reason," Mayuri answered," The simple fact that the Realm of Hollows has a new king should have no real affect on the Shinigami here."

"Why is not a concern!" Yamamoto announced," The fact is, all three of them were considerably powerful. Especially that Alstriem girl."

Most of the captains shifted their weight at the mention of that girl's name. Some of them were actually there to try and stop her, but Anya defeated each of them easily.

"That Zanpakuto is quite possibly one of the most dangerous ever!" Yamamoto continued," I fear that she could be a turning point if we battled this new lord of the Hueco Mundo!"

"Do you think it is possible that this new king could be a rogue Shinigami?" Komamura offered," We could be dealing with a repeat of Aizen."

"If that was the case, then I assume we would have records," Hitsugaya reminded," Wouldn't we?"

"We would," Yamamoto confirmed.

"I have spoken with Weinberg," Kuchiki said," He was a close friend of Alstriem. He has said that he does not know a reason for why she would want to defect."

"Could it have anything to do with the defection of Stadtfeld or Gottwald?" Shunsui asked, lifting his hat.

"Now that you mention it," Mayuri said," I have heard that she was somewhat close with Gottwald."

"That gives a reason for why Alstriem would leave," Kurosaki said," But what about Kallen?"

"Her former comrade, who she fought alongside during life, is a member of my squad," Komamura answered," When I asked him, he said that she said that she was going to make up for some kind of treachery."

"Another one of her former comrades is a member of my squad," Yamamoto said," He actually battled her. He said a similar thing."

"I spoke with a member of my squad, who also was acquainted with the girl," Soifon said," She didn't know Stadtfeld that well, but she showed very fierce loyalty to the man she served in life."

"A member of the 11th Division said a similar thing," Kenpachi stated," According to her, she showed very fierce devotion, but she saw the man die."

"I was told that they betrayed their leader, when they found out he had been using him," Kira explained," Stadtfeld was purportedly against it, but the leader simply taunted her. She then left him. They all fought against their former leader in a war. While he won, he was later killed."

"Is there a possibility that he could have become a Hollow?" Hisagi said.

There was a sudden silence, as the concept then quickly spread among them.

"If he did become a Hollow," Ukitake said," Then maybe Kallen betrayed us to join him in Hueco Mundo, to redeem herself after she betrayed him."

"But he was just using all of them, why would she want to rejoin him?" Shunsui questioned.

"Apparently this whole thing was very personal to her," Kira said.

"Then where does that leave Gottwald?" Kuchiki asked.

"He was apparently fiercely loyal to their leader, it only makes sense that Gottwald went to join him," Kenpachi responded. The Head Captain then banged his staff on his floor.

"For whatever the reason," Yamamoto said," the fact remains that we have lost three powerful fighters. Two of which probably have Hollow abilities now. For that reason, we must be prepared! Security around the Garganta is to be increased 100 fold! Meeting adjourned!"

**(Las Noches)(Lelouch's POV)**

Since Anya joined me, things were looking very positive in Las Noches, if that was possible.

The reconstruction of the fortress was getting done. The water was now 50 feet deep, and since it was nearly complete, I had my subordinates design their own palaces.

I also ordered for the beginning of the placement of the trees.

While the time I set for the Vasto Lordes was now long since past, I still was hopeful. I had a feeling I would be getting some allies at some pot.

**(Hueco Mundo)(Third Person)**

A group of five Adjuchas were in a small ravine, with rocks surrounding it. Each one was female. One resembled a raven, another looked like a scorpion, the third was like a turtle, the fourth was like a dolphin, and the last was like a frog.

"Do you think we should've gone with that Lelouch guy's invitation?" the turtle one asked.

"Are you crazy Terra?" the scorpion asked," That should be obvious!"

"No need to me so harsh, Stin," the raven said calmly," You can be so aggressive, you and Delph, it is quite pathetic."

This made the dolphin, apparently called Delph, angry, along with Stin.

"What was that Ran?" they both snapped.

"Why don't you all calm down, let's just say you are all weak," the frog said.

"Stay out of this, Frol!" all the Adjuchas save Ran yelled.

"Oh come on, girlfriends!" a sixth voice said. All the Adjuchas looked up, and sitting on a rock, staring at the sky, was a female Vasto Lord. She resembled a chameleon, with a mask like a chameleon head, and a long, curly tail. She was multi-colored.

"Aren't we all friends?" she asked in a valley girl tone, but then added," And you wouldn't want to annoy me."

"Yes, Lady Cama!" each Adjuchas said.

"That's more like it!" Cama said, before staring back at the darkness," I'm starting to think about going to Las Noches. I sort of want to see this guy for myself."

"But he sounds just like all the other overly ambitious kings," Terra said.

"Actually it seems exactly the opposite," Cama said," Lelouch appears to be different from the others. He's the first to directly invite us to Las Noches. He knows anyone of us could try to overthrow him. And yet he urges us to come. He seems so…. confident…"

**(somewhere else in Las Noches)**

A single Vasto Lorde, was resting in the middle of the sands. He was utterly bizarre. He didn't have any legs, or a waist. He was just a torso, a head, and four arms. Coming out of his back, were four spider legs. His mask was like that a bald man, except for the two mandibles on the side of his mouth, and the two extra eyes.

"So, King Lelouch…" he said, staring at the horizon," What do you hope to attain by brining me to your palace?" His name was Arach. He was naturally very curious. When there was a question in his head, he wanted it answered, no matter what it took.

And that was why he resolved to go to Las Noches.

**(somewhere else….)**

Three male Adjuchas were talking about this new King.

"What kind of idiot does he take us for?" a crocodilian Hollow snapped," Last time a group of Hollows trusted a confident king, it just got them killed!"

"But this guy's an actual Hollow, not just a stinking Shinigami, Arwo," a Hollow that looked like a walrus responded.

"But still, both of you, especially you Tan," an enormous Hollow that looked like a sperm whale said," How can we trust him?"

"We'll have to," a fourth voice said. It came from a Vasto Lorde. He looked like a humanoid leopard, complete with fur and spots. However, his mask was leopard skull. He had a long tail.

"Are you suggesting…" the sperm whale began.

"Yes Bing," the Vasto Lorde said, as he stood up.

"But sir!" Arwo said.

"There will be no arguing, Abul Kha does not allow for things like that!"

**(somewhere else again…..)**

A female Vasto Lorde was curled into a ball, under a rock. However, her appearance made it hard.

She was utterly bizarre. She had four arms, but the second pair weren't like normal arms. They looked like big clubs. She had a relatively plain body, with a mask that was nothing more than full head cover with a smooth surface, save for two eye holes. But on her shoulders, were two huge drums the size of truck tires.

Her name was Druna. She never knew the concept of trust, or alliances. That was why she was so hesitant to join Lelouch.

But that was when she figured if she did go to him, she could understand trust.

**(do I even need to say?)**

A male Vasto Lorde stared at the sky. He looked like a humanoid squid. From the waist down, he was normal, save for the web toes. On his back, was a squid fin. His head was shaped like a sea monster. **(like the Kraken from the Clash of the Titans remake) **But his fingers were the truly strange part. He didn't have normal fingers, but tentacles. The index finger was longer than the others, like a squid's longer tentacle. His other fingers were like tentacles. His body was bright red.

He yawned.

"What to do?" he asked out loud. His name was Krakus. He once considered following Aizen, but changed his mind at the last minute. When he found out what happened to said Shinigami, he was very happy he did.

Now, Krakus was wonder whether or not to follow Lelouch.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained," he said, as he stood up, and walked towards Las Noches.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

Suzaku took another swing with his Shikai. Since Anya's defection, he had been training even harder. He was going to achieve Bankai, so that he he could fight Kallen. While he knew that he could never defeat a Vizard, he could at least face her Bankai.

Euphie was with him, wanting to achieve Bankai as well. And they weren't the only ones.

Gino was especially focused, he wanted to bring Anya back.

Todoh wanted to be able to fight strongly. And Xingke was the same.

Lloyd and Rakshata wanted to do it just so that they could study their newfound strength.

"Kallen, Jeremiah, Anya, why?" Suzaku said slowly.


	19. Gathering the Lords

Gathering the Lords

**(Las Noches)(3rd Person)**

Feet, insect legs, claws, and tentacles made their way to Las Noches. The Adjuchas guards opened the doors, and bowed their heads.

"Please enter," one of them said. And eight Vasto Lordes entered the palace, with their Adjuchas subordinates.

The first to enter was Arach. He had a sinister smile on his face, and his eyes looked malicious, even for a Hollow. He crawled forward on his spider legs.

The next was Druna. She was staring a the ground in front of her, trying to look inconspicuous. But the huge drums on her shoulders made that hard.

Coming up then was Krakus. The squid-like Vasto Lorde stood strong, and looked confident. His tentacles were wrapped around his arms, so no one would be suspicious about where he was putting them.

Fourth, was Abul and his followers. He was walking forward, staring straight up, while his subordinates were on his heels. Arwo was on all fours, dragging his belly. Tan was dragging his belly on the ground too. But none of them were lumbering like Bing was, the huge whale Hollow seemed like he was moving at half a foot per minute.

And coming next, was Cama, and her five ladies in waiting. Cama, the chameleon-like Hollow, was riding on Terra's back. Stin was walking to one side. Delph was on the other side. Ran was flying overhead. And Frol brought up the rear.

Coming in at number six, was a male Vasto Lorde. He looked like a Gareth, except he was human sized. Also, his armor was up on his shoulders. His mask looked one of a Royal Guard mask, save for he two eye slits, and the guard on the back of the head. His name was Shigi.

And finally, Harribel and Rai, the shark and the eel, entered Las Noches.

The doors closed behind them.

"Well, we aren't going out that way," Druna stated.

"To hell on where we're going!" Arach snapped," I came this far, and I'll be eaten by a god damn Gillian before I turn back!"

"Someone needs to learn to control his temper," Cama taunted.

"What was that?" Arach hissed, deadly calm.

"You heard me," Cama said. Arach got ready to charge, but Shigi put up his hand.

"Come on, let's not get into this," he said.

"He's right," Krakus agreed," We came here to see a possibility of an alliance, not to kill each other."

"For your sake, that better not happen," Anya said, as she entered the sight.

"A Shinigami?" Abul sneered, as he and the others got ready.

"I am but a servant to his Majesty Lelouch," Anya stated. Since her loyalty to Lelouch was made firm, Anya wore an eyepatch over her missing eye, which was replaced by a glass one. She also now carried her Zanpakuto upside down on her back.

"Now if you will all follow me…" she began, as she turned, but the Vasto Lordes didn't look like they wanted to go.

"Why should we walk behind you, Shinigami?" Abul sneered, pointing with a long claw. Anya turned, and placed her hand on her Zanpakuto's hilt.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked, in her typical monotone voice.

"What if I am?" Abul answered, as he bared his claws. Anya simple blinked, and put her away her sword.

"Then I suggest you at least save it until we get to the throne room," she said, as she began walking again," Feel free to follow, because if you don't, I'll have to call my Vizard friends."

Harribel and Rai looked at each other.

Harribel already knew Las Noches, she spent some time here back during the Aizen days, but she never really took the time to explore it. She was curious as to how Lelouch remodeled it.

She got her answer, and the answer was, for lack of a better word, _awesome_.

The dome was completely filled with water, water that was as clear as glass. It had to be at least a hundred feet deep.

Also, dotted around were miniature islands, with trees, flowers, and small pagodas that looked like they were from Japan, and small structures that looked from Britannia.

Adjuchas class Hollows were dotted all over, doing whatever.

Narrow bridges connected all of them, and they were scattered as far as the eye could see.

"Gee, I've been gone to long," Harribel said out loud.

"Just follow this path, and it should lead you to the throne," Anya said, as she dove into the water, and disappeared.

The Vasto Lordes exchanged glances, before they crawled and/or walked forward.

After some time of walking, they came up to a large, glass tower, with a golden throne at the top. The tower went down into the water, where the king's private residence was.

"Welcome," a voice said.

All the lords turned, and from the right, soared a black figure. It had large wings that looked like they were made out of golden energy. It was covered with black armor with gold outlines. The mask was still white, and it resembled a king chess piece. It was a male Vasto Lorde.

"Greetings," he said, as he landed and sat on the throne," I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 9th emperor of the realm." The wings folded back into his body, and a black cape with a red inside emerged.

"So you're Lelouch?" Arach hissed.

"I have yet to change my identity," Lelouch sneered, leaning on his hand.

Arach glared, he already didn't like this guy.

Cama twirled her tail, somewhat impressed by Lelouch.

Abul retracted, and un-retracted his claws, rather interested on where this could lead.

Druna just stared the ground, still somewhat shy.

Shigi yawned, he didn't care about what was currently happening.

Krakus cracked his neck, waiting for something to start.

Harribel just kept her eye on Lelouch, wanting to see what he would do.

Rai just looked at all the Vasto Lordes, confused at how they were acting. He then figured he should be the one to start things up again.

"So, why did you call us here?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lelouch countered.

"You want us your followers?" Druna asked. Being that blunt anywhere in Hueco Mundo was always taking a risk.

"But of course," Lelouch answered.

"What makes you think I will be your subordinate?" Arach growled menacingly.

"Are you threatening me?" Lelouch questioned.

"What if I am?"

Lelouch answered by snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, three Shinigami appeared. There was that Anya girl, a girl with short red hair, that was combed down, and a tall man with blue hair.

"These are my three members of my elite guard," Lelouch explained," Each one of them possesses power beyond your imagination."

All the Vasto Lordes knew that two were Vizards, and they could smell it was the teen, and the man. But the final girl, she seemed normal.

"Ask yourself this," Lelouch stated, snapping them out of there thoughts," Do we not have a common enemy? The answer is yes. The Soul Society." All Hollows in the area that could hear that, the Vasto Lordes included, growled in disgust.

"They who kill us just for being what we are," Lelouch continued," They are no more than arrogant fools who must be crushed!"

"So you are planning an attack on the Soul Society?" Harribel said, her eyes narrowing.

"You could say that," Lelouch said, his plan a little broader than just that," But to do that, I need an army. But not like previous armies, which were actually just loyalists, but a full fledged military force! Strike soldiers! Infantry units! Agencies! Special forces! Elite guards! And commanders." Lelouch looked at them, as they all put the pieces together.

"You want us as your commanders?" Druna stuttered. Arach reared up.

"Why should we trust you?" he snapped," Heck, why are you even king! If anyone, it should be me…" As Arach continued rambling, Lelouch snapped his fingers, as Anya jumped down. She unsheathed her sword. Arach briefly stopped.

"What?" he hissed. Anya held up her blade, so that the tip was facing Arach. She held it so that from the front, the guard looked like an eye.

"Record," she said," Ichi no Sariento (the Silent One)."The guard then seem to glow, as what looked like an eyelid, began to open. Arach watched as it fully opened.

The next thing he knew, he was slashed.

Arach collapsed down onto the ground, holding onto his cut chest. Anya stood over him, wiping the blood off her sword. She then Shunpoed back next to Lelouch.

"Why you little…" Arach hissed. For this girl to have taken him down like that. What was she? But better yet, what was Lelouch? This girl looked like she could easily defeat Lelouch. In fact, the two others looked like they could easily defeat Lelouch also. So why were they following him.

The other Vasto Lordes watched in shock as Arach was on the ground, wounded. This child had just effortlessly taking down a Vasto Lorde level Hollow.

"Satisfied?" Lelouch asked.

Arach growled, as he stared up at Lelouch. He wanted to trash talk him. Mock him so more. But now, he couldn't. He felt the tiniest strain of…. respect?

Whatever it was, he removed it from his head for the time being.

"Yes," he answered. He then bowed the way he could.

"I swear loyalty to you," he vowed.

The others gasped. Why would Arach, the terrifying Spider King as some knew him, suddenly bow to another Hollow.

"Eh? I have nothing better to do," Shigi said, as he too bowed.

"I guess," Druna said, slightly frightened, as she bowed as well.

"That is so _kawai_!" Cama cried, as she jumped from Terra's back," I'd love to work for you!" She then bowed. Her followers bowed as well.

Abul wasn't as quick. He glared at his fellow Hollows, and then at Lelouch. Was Lelouch really this strong? But for whatever reason, he bowed as well.

Krakus just pondered for a moment. _I hope I'm not making the wrong decision_, he thought, as he bowed.

This left Harribel and Rai. Harribel was the most hesitant of them all. Last time someone declared himself the new king of Hueco Mundo, things didn't go that well. But this guy seemed different. Something about him seemed very, intelligent. Harribel looked at that mask, and could almost feel the brain power, possibly greater than Aizen's. _Could he possibly be even smarter than Aizen?_ she thought.

"I guess I have no choice," Rai said, as he bowed. This left the shark Hollow the only one not bowing.

Lelouch nodded at the red head to get ready. She placed a hand over her face. But then, Harribel bowed.

"Welcome to the crew," Lelouch said menacingly, smiling under his mask.

**Note: Many thanks to nanoman for a name. The powers will be explained later.**

**I am taking plot ideas again.**


	20. Among the Commanders

Among the Commanders

**(2 years later)**

**(Las Noches)(Lelouch's POV)**

"So every single one of you is allowed to design your own personal residence within the dome," I announced," But it must be above water." My commanders all nodded, before leaving with their followers.

Since they swore loyalty to me, I had given them the position of generals. Their subordinates, as I heard were called Fraccion, were also high ranking, but they were still not commanders. And no one but me gave orders to my Royal Guard: Kallen, Jeremiah, and Anya. They were my strongest, and most loyal warriors.

All three of them had finished on their palaces. Kallen's looked like a mix of Britannian and Japanese architecture. Jeremiah's was in the style of a Britannian castle. Anya's was hard to describe, since it was fairly normal.

My commanders were not done with their palaces yet, but I figured they would be impressive. Already, I had sorted them into rank of strongest.

Standing at the top, as the strongest of my commanders bar none, was Arach. It was funny, since Arach was the one who seemed the least likely to follow me, and yet, he was now my most loyal of my generals. And he was, without a doubt, the strongest. I could sense his spiritual pressure. It was tremendous. From what I heard, Arach was known to many in Hueco Mundo, some calling him the "Spider King". If anyone, they thought he would be the one to challenge and succeed Long to the throne, but I beat him to the punchline. But I knew Arach's strength well, I would have to keep my eye on him. And maybe keep Kallen close to me at times.

Coming in next was that Krakus character. Krakus was interesting in my book. He seemed to be very observant, and yet somewhat unstable. I could sense his spiritual pressure was in a total jumble, but it was great. While not as great as my own or Arach's, he could easily be more than a match for more than one powerful Shinigami. Krakus was said to be a Vasto Lorde who once controlled a great amount of followers, but they all betrayed him to join Baraggan, meaning Krakus had a strange feeling for the Hueco Mundo lords. For that reason, I had him monitored.

The third was Shigi. Now this one _really_ intrigued me. He was an interesting character, since out of all them, he seemed the least devoted. It sort of made me wonder what inspired him to go and join me. However, there was always the chance that Shigi's lack of enthusiasm would lead to full out insubordination. Even during my time while I was alive, I had little tolerance for that. And now I was a Hollow. Because of that, I was going to have to make sure he knew who he answered to, and who he obeyed.

Coming in fourth was Abul. Abul was a Hollow who made me suspicious. I could sense his strength, that was in plain sight. However, those subordinates of his seemed loyal to Abul, not me. A couple of times I contemplated killing him, to test their loyalty, but I didn't try it. Nonetheless, I knew that Abul and his Fraccion were aware that they all bowed to me. Other than that, I knew that Abul was actually more on par with Shigi in terms of strength, but I ranked him lower because I feared that if he was any higher, he might become ambitious. It might sound paranoid, but I wasn't taking any chances.

Then was Cama. Now with Cama, I had almost nothing to worry about. That female was easy to read, and even easier to control. Her attitude made it obvious that she wasn't that serious of a Hollow. But still, I could sense something slightly off putting about her. It seemed strange that she always acted like that, meaning I kept a close watch on her. I even had Anya constantly supervise her to make sure that she wasn't doing anything suspicious.

On par with Cama was Druna. Now Druna was strange. I knew she would be easy to manipulate, but her lack of self-confidence could make her dangerous. One misstep, and it could be an otherwise fatal mistake. Her powers were things I had yet to see, and I didn't like that feeling, it made me uneasy. Despite that, I knew she could probably a valuable asset. But still, her instability made her a bomb just waiting to be activated. And I had to make sure that no one found the detonator.

And then, were Harribel and Rai. Honestly, I figured they would be higher, but I put them lower, because they were so mysterious. I didn't truly trust any of my generals, but I trusted those two the least. Their powers couldn't be denied, but something about them was off putting. They were always seen together, no matter what the activity, and that was strange. I was somewhat nervous that they would ultimately betray me, since they had that aura. Because of that, I had Jeremiah supervise them secretly.

But I had to put that out of my head for the time being. I had bigger issues to currently deal with.

**(somewhere in Las Noches)(Third Person)**

"So that's your palace?" Rai asked.

"Or what is left of it," Harribel answered.

The two was looking at the top of a golden castle of sorts, the rest being completely submerged.

"So I guess we're going have to rebuild it," Rai said, rubbing the back of his mask.

"'We'?" Harribel questioned. Rai scooted back slightly, holding up his hands.

"If you don't want any help," he said," then all you have to do is say so." Harribel looked at the eel Hollow, and sighed.

"Well," she said," I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Then let's get started," Rai said, clapping his claws together.

**(Kallen's Palace)(Kallen's POV)**

I lay back on the railing of my balcony of my palace. It looked over a garden, with the Las Noches sea in the distance. I sighed as I stared at the "sky". It was always bright, as though it was the sun, while it obviously wasn't.

I sighed as I draped my arm over the edge carelessly. It was a hundred foot drop down to my personal gardens, but what did I have to worry about?

I watched whale-like Hollows breach the surface, as other Hollows that looked like aquatic creatures jump in and out of the water. The "whales" kind of reminded me of my brother.

I stared at my gardens. I was wondering how my mother and Naoto were doing. As a matter of fact, our mother had committed suicide shortly after I had died. In fact, Naoto and I had been keeping an eye her. Because of that, right after she died, we both found her. She actually lived with us in the Seretei. I was worried about what she was going through, but she had Naoto at least. But still, the fact that her daughter had turned traitor against the Soul Society and sided with the Hollows, probably shook her down to her core.

I looked at my Zanpakuto, which was lying on my bed. Gosai Hasu had been quiet lately, and I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. He, and my Inner Hollow, had been very quiet lately, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable for it.

For the time being, I decided to forget about it. I turned my thoughts to Lelouch's commanders. Each one of them was very powerful, and I'm sure Lelouch made a good sense of judgement when deciding to get them on his side. But he wanted, and needed ten commanders. I told Lelouch all about the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and because of that, he wanted thirteen fighters, one for each captain. He had Jeremiah, Anya, and myself, which supplied three. And then, he had his eight commanders. That meant he had a total of eleven powerful fighters, not including the many other subordinates such as Rolo and Luciano, who were heads of the Hueco Mundo agency, and strike soldiers respectfully. Lelouch still needed two more Vasto Lordes to complete his assortment of commanders.

Some of them I didn't really trust. Arach was a character I was a little unsure about, but he seemed loyal. Krakus seemed fitting enough. Shigi was a little laid back for my tastes, and Abul was a little unsettling, but both of them were good warriors. Cama really annoyed me. She was so chipper and "kawai" as she described herself, that sometimes I wanted to take my Bankai, and do a blast into her mouth. Druna was a person I was really suspicious of. She seemed like she could go crazy at anytime.

That ultimately left Rai and Harribel. Those two were almost always seen together, seldom being separate. For whatever the reason, I wanted to make sure they knew who they were loyal to.

**(Soul Society)(Third Person)**

"Damn it!" Gino screamed, as he slammed his sword on the ground.

"Calm down, Gino!" Suzaku said.

"I can't!" Gino yelled," This sword just won't come out!"

"Maybe we're doing something wrong," Ohgi suggested.

"He's right, surely our swords are not just being mean spirited," Todoh agreed.

"I doubt that with mine!" Tamaki yelled, as he began banging his sword on the ground as well. A couple members of the Four Holy Sword began doing it as well.

"Would you guys quiet down?" Naoto complained," We're trying to perform a Jinsen." Euphie was standing a little further back, sitting in Indian style with her sword, Shainingu Chou on her lap, in its sealed form. Her eyes were closed.

"You guys make it look so easy," Gino whined.

"The secret is just clearing your mind," Naoto stated, as he went back to his Inner World.

Everyone tried that, and surprisingly, it worked.

**(Hueco Mundo)(Lelouch's POV)**

I sat on my throne, and looked over my palace. I could see water as far as the eye could see. I was enjoying the power and prestige that I wielded. I had all of Hueco Mundo in the palm of my hand. And yet, I felt like something was missing.

I had a feeling like that there was an advancement beyond what I currently was. True, Vasto Lorde was the highest level, but I had a sensation that there was more power that I could gain. But how and what, I didn't know.

I was distracted by an explosion in the distance. I activated my wings, and went to investigate.

**(somewhere in Las Noches)(Third Person)**

Cama flipped back, and landed gracefully on my tail. Arach still smoked with rage.

"I'll tell you again," he hissed," Take it back."

"No," Cama said, with a still very childish aura," You are still a Silk Ass." Arach roared, as he charged, swinging his legs downward. All four of them were sharper than razors.

Cama dodged, and swung with her tail. Arach ducked, and swung up with his fist.

Cama moved out of the way, and dealt a kick down. It bounced harmlessly off Arach when he blocked it, and he snapped with his mandibles.

"Beat him up, Lady Cama!" Cama's Fraccion cried.

"This is pointless," Krakus commented as he and the others watched.

Suddenly, a massive presence was felt, as Lelouch appeared with his wings. He let out a thunderous roar that seemed to shake the entire fortress.

"Enough!" he yelled once he was done roaring," Arach! You are not a child! Do not respond in such a way! Cama! Arach is your superior! Both of you will acknowledge this!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" they all said, bowing.

_An omen I'm sure_, Lelouch though.

**Note: Sorry about the wait, I've had a full plate lately.**

**Some suggestions are still being happily taken.**


	21. The Other Lords

**The Other Lords**

**(Kallen's POV)(Las Noches)**

I walked towards the balcony of mine that was over the water. I was wearing a red, two piece bathing suit, that I'm sure caught the attention of many. But I didn't mind. I had my Hollow mask at the ready at any time.

I took a deep breath, as I did a swan dive into the water.

As I dove down into the depths, I opened my eyes. Surprisingly, I could see perfectly fine, as though I had goggles inside of my eyes, and no matter how deep I went, it didn't feel like I was being pressed down. As I continued diving I noticed quite a few Hollows that looked like aquatic creatures.

I had nothing better to do, so I decided to have some fun.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I sat on my private pavilion, as I enjoyed the calm. It was on a small island, with two trees directly on the other side of the structure. It gave me an excellent view of the water. I leaned back on my throne, as I took a deep breath. If you told a Shinigami that Hueco Mundo could be peaceful at some point, they'd laugh. But trust me, it can be very peaceful. And yet…. something was bothering me.

I drummed my fingers on my throne, as I stared at the "sky". I was a Vasto Lorde, the strongest form of Hollow in existence. I had all Hueco Mundo as my oyster. I had an army of Hollows, and a platoon of Vasto Lordes. Not to mention two Vizard guards, and a Shinigami guard. And yet, I felt like there was something more to achieve.

There was a loud sound of water, and a playful scream. I looked to my right, and saw Kallen holding onto an Adjuchas that looked like a dolphin. She was holding onto the fin, and waving playfully, as she collapsed back into the water.

I laughed slightly, as I stood up, and went down the steps, to the edge of the water. I lay on my side, as I dipped my fingers in the water, and stirred it sightly. My cape was draped over my shoulder, my wings folded in, and my black armor glistened. I found it rather amusing, as my mask was bleach white, while the rest of my body was black. Of course there was the red inner part of my cape, and the golden outlines on my armor.

I looked down at my reflection, and I saw a sickening sight. I saw… Zero. It was true, my Vasto Lorde hollow mask was my Zero mask, and the armor and cape only made it more visible.

"No… No….," I stuttered, as I stood up, and tried to backup back to my throne, only to trip, and fall on my rear. I didn't want to be Zero again, I wasn't SUPPOSED to be Zero again!

"Hey, your Majesty," Kallen said, as she came ashore to the island I was on, as she grabbed a towel off one of the trees," Is there something wrong?" Since swimming was something to do with free time, towels were kept on every island. She started drying herself off.

"I can't be like this…," I said, as I stood up, and grabbed at my Hollow mask, as though I was trying to pry it off," I can't be Zero again!" I then let out a Hollow roar, as I tried to pull my mask off.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said, as she grabbed my arm, only for me to swat her off.

"Get away!" I roared, as I tripped, and stumbled into the water. As I sunk, I continued trying to pry my mask off. Drowning was nothing for a Hollow to fear, so I had nothing to worry about. Finally I composed myself, and swam back up to the surface.

Kallen, who had gone to get help, was with Rolo.

"Brother!" Rolo said, as he bent down to help.

"Its okay," I said, as I stood up.

"What happened?" Kallen asked. I touched my mask.

"This mask has to go," was all I said.

**(Third Person POV)**

Harribel sat on the edge of her newly built palace, as she looked down into the water. She was pondering what to do, until a colored shape went by her, and dove into the water. Rai popped his head.

"Going for a swim, you coming?" he asked. Harribel cocked her head.

"A swim?"

"Yeah," Rai confirmed," As an eel, its natural for me. As a shark, you might like it too." Rai paused, as Harribel thought about it for a moment.

"I needed to do something anyway," she agreed, as she dove in as well. Both of them began swimming down. Rai's tail acted as a paddle, allowing for him to slither through the water. Harribel's "tail" on the back of head head, could move as well, propelling her forward. As Hollows, and fish-based Hollows at that, neither of them were capable of drowning.

As Harribel slid through the water, she noticed some ruins of old palaces during Aizen's time. Aaroniero's palace, Zommari's old meditation area, Barragan's castle, and Szayel Aporro's old lab. His lab caught Harribel's eye.

She swam down towards it. Rai was in tow.

"What's up?" he asked, when he caught up to her.

"The old lab of Szayel Aporro Granz," Harribel answered, as she swam into an open part. As she went through the dark halls of the lab, she studied some of the old notes on the wall. Rai also looked at some of the old computers.

"I wonder if these still work?" he asked.

"Of course they wouldn't," Harribel answered," Its been damaged, and its been underwater for years." But Rai still pressed a few buttons, and they lit up. This made both the eyes of both Vasto Lordes widen.

"Incredible," Rai said.

"We have to tell his Majesty about this!" Harribel said, as she swam up to the surface, Rai in tow.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

Having regained my composure, I was sitting on my throne, contemplating my options. That little "episode" of mine, was making me think about what I could do.

I decided I needed to be alone, so I pressed a button on my throne. It immediately shot me down to my private room, through the glass tower. It was very simple: a few chairs, a bed, a shelf of books, and a few other things. Lining around it, was a window, that showed the water. My room was at the bottom of the "sea" of Las Noches, it was where I went when I wanted to think, and be by myself. Nobody else was allowed down here.

I paced, as I considered by options.

**(Kallen's POV)**

I stared at where Lelouch's throne was. I was worried. Lelouch had virtually had a break down when he saw what his Hollow mask looked like. I was worried he could lose his whole sanity.

I heard a splash, and when I turned around, I saw Harribel and Rai in the water. Only their heads were visible.

"Where is his Majesty?" Rai asked. I pointed straight down.

"We need to talk to him," Harribel said.

"Well," I said," you'll have wait, nobody disturbs him when he is below in his personal lair."

**(somewhere in Hueco Mundo)(Third Person)**

Coiled in the ground, was a serpentine Vasto Lorde. It was tall, and from the waist down, it was like body of a king cobra. The torso was broad, as where the shoulders. It had long arms, and long fingers and claws. Its mask resembled a cobra hood, but on the forehead was another cobra. The face itself was smooth, and resembled a pharaoh mask.

Surrounding the Vasto Lorde, were six serpent Hollows. One resembled a rattlesnake, complete with a full-blown rattle, and diamond pattern. Another was like a python, with second head on the tail. The third resembled a sidewinder. The fourth was like a boomslang. The fifth was like a copperhead. The sixth, was like a sea snake.

"Lord Apophis," the rattlesnake Hollow said," Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"In order to attain power, one must sometimes relinquish to a greater one," the naga said, apparently named Apophis. He then leaned.

"Let's go," he said, before slithering away, his followers in toll.

**(need I say?)**

Sitting on a rock, chucking a few stones, was a very bizarre Hollow. He had armor, that looked like it was made of solid gold. He didn't have armor on his neck, elbows, knees, head, or ankles, making it look more natural. The mask was normal, save for three golden horns coming from the forehead. The right hand, was like golden sword.

His name was Axil. He had wandered the sands for a long time, looking for something to follow.

"Looks like I found that something," he said outlaid, as he jumped from his rock, and began moving forward.

**(guess)**

A small, female Vasto Lorde was tossing a rock to herself. She was thin, and had two black wings on her back. She had a mask like a crane skull. She had long, thing legs, and her arms were comparably smaller.

Her name was Mika. She had twice denied the chance to join previous Hueco Mundo rulers. However… _this_ one, was perhaps changing her mind.

Mika spread her wings, and soared towards Las Noches.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I sat down on my throne, as I looked out the windows at the water. I tapped on my mask as I thought. I ringed my finger through my Hollow hole.

Not a single thought was coming to my mind.

"Damn it!" I snapped, as I fired a Cero at the ground in my frustration. I regretted it instantly.

"Now I have to…," I then took a closer look,"… rebuild it?"

The hole revealed a tunnel.

**Note: This was mostly filler, to show people I'm still working on this.**

**I hope to kick things a little more forward.**


End file.
